Hopeful Night
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Based on the 1983 film 'A Night in Heaven', forbidden love comes between the popular jock Jack Frost and the smart new girl Toothiana May in Burgess University. Soon, fate comes between them in an unexpected place, but will they gain the trust and love they want from each other?
1. Tutor

Chapter 1: Tutor

This is new. Here in Burgess had special colleges for all in the city and around the world. One was an expensive, but the greatest college in the city of Michigan: Burgess University.

In the university shows all the traits each person wants to do for their future: vegetarian, doctor, lawyer, teacher, singer, choreographer, business person, etc. for about four years each. The teachers and principal so much confidence and help them to succeed in their work, no matter how much the students lacks at their work. The motto is 'Never rest until the student gets the best'. No matter how annoying it was, it was true and every student always passed their course and continues their life with the job that was given for them.

That is, the number 1 student was the most hard working girl in high school that skipped 12th grade and came in the university. She was a silent student, but she had a friend that was in the same grade as her (a tributed lesson on how to help out a friend the shy girl didn't know from being expelled by going back a grade to be only separated in classes: kick the teacher in the crotch and run away in fear). The two got along well, as well with the shy girl's friends that was graduating high school soon and will attend the same college.

Even though she had good friends, her life in the university and home was completely different. But, not as different as the number one jock and the only student to be losing grades without a care.

The girl was a complete opposite to the popular jock Jackson Frost.

White-haired, blue-eyed, muscular toned, cocky attitude, and the popular jock in the school was the description of the Frost boy. No one really care about his hair since he had weapons (his fists in anger) to hurt anyone that makes fun of him or his friends-which was half of the entire student body including the seniors. 3/4 of girls, including three female teachers and a homosexual male teacher, have crushes on Jack, but he never cared. He dated at least six to fourteen girls from the school, and they always ended in the same way: he breaks their hearts.

Some girls were blinded by his looks and athletic abilities (since he was planning to be a coach for teams when he's older) to see that he was a cocky, and heartless jerk who didn't care for girls' hearts. They believed a motto was made for him on girls: 'Date a girl, and get the hell out.' Even through most girls know how cold his heart was, his looks always blind them in awe, having him to be successful in girls' attentions than in getting good grades.

The shy girl knew his personality and his looks, since she also had a crush on him, but she never concentrated on his looks. Just her studies.

Smart girl.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

School bell rings and students runs out of their home rooms in joy and excitement as papers were thrown everywhere as they ran. Exams were over and summer was here in Burgess. The seniors graduated last week, having everyone else enjoy each other with at least some spaces in the halls. It was a big school, but with the seniors, the halls could make anyone claustrophobic. Everyone was talking about what they were playing for the summer: hanging out with friends, going out of the city or country, attending concerts, etc; they suffered and now they're free from school work.

Except for summer reading, but they wouldn't care.

'Please excuse this interruption'.

The halls were close to be silent as a mice when they heard the voice in the speakers. It was the principal, Dr. Sanderson Mansnoozie. He wasn't a strict man. He was a kind-hearted man who wanted dreams to come true. He was a short man; about 5'6 in the age of 38, but still people love him. He was a short-haired blonde with tannish brown skin, beautiful golden eyes (students though they were contacts; turns out it was a genetic trait), and a smile that can have anyone's day brighten up.

Students, however, heard him be strict once on one student. And it wasn't Jack. The student was disciplined constantly until finally, during after school, students heard him outside the door, shouting in anger that he was expelled from the school. In all of the years Sanderson was in charge of the school, that student was the only one to be the troublemaker to ticked him off the edge.

Right now, Sanderson's voice wasn't strict, but students still listen to him no matter what.

'Jackson Frost, please report to the principal office. Jackson Frost, please report to the principal office. That is all. Have a wonderful summer, children.'

Soon after his voice was entirely gone, students immediately gone topic of the called student. He was usually news for everyone in the school, and Jack never knew why, but he didn't mind. He liked the attention very much.

Soon after, the talking stops when an sudden interruptions of screaming fan girls came in the hall, having people turn and more girls scream in joy to see the view of the jock in the hall.

He wore a blue sweatshirt jacket, brown jeans that showed his waistline completely, and black champions sneakers as a red backpack was on his back. As he walked down the hall, he gave glances to the girls by smiling at them while some fainted at the sight, while also recovering high fives from some of the boys. He liked the attention completely, but even though he was close to the office, he turned and blew a kiss to the girls, having them scream in joy while some boys laughed at their reaction to the blow kiss.

He smirked before entering in the office after a few minutes of walking down the hall.

He looked up ahead to see the blonde short man at his seat, his feet under the table, his hands folded, and had a strict look on his face. Underneath his hands was stapled written paper.

"Good afternoon, Jackson," He said, his voice having the opposite tone to his face.

"Hey, Sandy," Jack said as he walked towards the front chair and toss his book bag down.

"Jaaack," Sandy said in a annoyed tone. Jack's smirk lowered a bit by his tone. He got in trouble with his teachers, but he didn't want to see this principal's bad side.

"Good afternoon, Principal Sanderson," he said in a proper tone.

Everyone was accepted to say his last name with the title since it fits well than his last name, showing less mocking in the title. And annoyance for him.

"Better. Now, Jackson, do you know why I called you here?" He asked.

"Umm, I won a raffle for the school and I'm getting a million dollars today?" He said, his hand now out near Sandy's face.

"No," Sandy said, pushing Jack's hand away. "That's not it. And we don't even have a raffle anymore, Jackson."

"Still. I should get money," Jackson joked, and then smiled when Sandy chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you will be getting something, but it's not money."

"Aww!" He faked whined, before relaxing again. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, Jackson Frost, I know you have been having a tough life on your line-" As he spoke, Jack's smile slowly dimmed away. "-but your studies are having some problems. You passed all your exams. Except one."

Oh no.

Jack looked now a bit nervous, but still made a smirk on his face, "So? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Jackson, is that you still need to work on your essays, and because of it, I'm giving you a make-up next week on Wednesday at 2 exactly. But, if you fail that make-up, I'm afraid you wouldn't be graduating anytime soon."

"What?!" Jack shouted as he stood up immediately, shock and anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. If he doesn't pass this, he won't graduate?! 'Damn it! And I thought I was free from all of this learning crap!' He thought.

"But Sandy-uhh, Dr. Sanderson, this isn't fair! I can't do this just by looking over notes." To be honest, Jack had a vivid memory and haven't written out notes, but he wasn't that good in English since he believed that the teacher was from another country. He was still surprised that people can understand the foreign language. "Isn't there another way?"

"Oh, of course, Jackson!" He said.

"Oh, thank God!" Jack exclaimed as he fell on the chair.

"You will have a tutor."

"What?!" Jack's head was shot towards the principal's face in disbelief. "Are you serious? A tutor? I can't handle that! Isn't there another way?"

"Yes. No graduation."

Nice save, Sanderson.

Jack glared at the short blonde principal as he had a smirk on his face before looking down at the papers.

"I'm sorry Jack, but look." Sandy brought up the exam to Jack's face to see many x's and red marks, along with the number '46' on top of the page. Jack felt his blood go cold.

The lowest number in all of his classes was a 80. This was not good.

Sandy pulled back the paper, the smirk gone as worry was his expression instead of satisfaction, as he look over the exam.

"You really need work on this, Jackson, or this will affect your grades in English."

"It was Mr. Fredrick! He always had a thing with me!" Jack suddenly exclaimed.

Mr. Fredrick was the English course teacher for the freshmen in the university. He's from Australia, like one of Jack's friends, but his accent was hard for Jack to understand in class. In tests, Jack usually fail them while everyone else had higher or lower grades than him. He always thought he had a think with Jack to mess around with easily, and he never liked it.

"Jackson, don't blame him on this. This is serious. I know this is your summer break, but you need to do the redo. This won't count for your test. The make-up is. If you pass it, that will be the grade. If its failed, the highest than the other will be your grade. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Frost?" Sandy said.

Jack was silent in anger and annoyance as his arms were crossed on his chest and was slouching on the chair until he finally answered, "Yes, sir.'

"Good. Now, I already have your tutor and I believe this one is perfect just for you. Perfect grades, good attendance, and a perfect personality to get along without fights."

'Great. A show off nerd from my class,' Jack thought. "Who is it anyway?"

"She was in your class. She's your tutor, Toothiana May."

Instantly, Jack sat up, eyes widen a bit, and his arms were uncrossed as a small red blush appeared on his face.

He knew her. He was right. She was one of the nerds in his class, but she was a quiet one. But, man, was she a beauty!

When Jack first saw her, he liked the slim figure she had when a belt was around her waist. Her hair wasn't as abnormal as his-brown straight hair with highlights of pink, purple, green, and yellow-but it suited her well. She was a beautiful Native-American girl with soft brown skin with a trait of India, a soft smile that could make anyone blush, and her eyes…

Those beautiful eyes…

A beautiful combination of lavender and pink as a genetic trait like Sandy.

He loved her eyes more than her body. He never hit on her in class. Not because of his reputation, but the fact that she was always the first to leave class and her eyes were too hypnotizing to control himself in front of her.

"Jack? Jackson? Jacckkk!" The said jock came back to Earth as his name was called along with snapping fingers at his face.

"Huh. What? I'm sorry. Repeat that, Doc."

Sandy was a bit annoyed by the title, but got over it. "I said Toothiana May is an excellent student to have in the school, so she will be perfect for you as your tutor. Will this be fine for you is what I'm asking."

Thinking about the shy and quiet girl, he then smirked at the principal, showing also confidence in his eyes

"Oh, yes, Principal Sanderson. I will loovve to have her as my tutor. Absolutely."

A confident possibility of having her be his girl was in mind. For good.

**For the people who read 'Kagome in Wonderland', Im planning on updating a chapter for the story. I don't know when, but I will. I promise! Right now, I'm working story this new story and I hope you will like it!**

**- avatarinuyasha (peace!)**


	2. Secret Life

Chapter 2: Secret Life

Roaming down the hallways, where the students soon started to leave through them to start their vacation, was a multicolored, highlighted haired girl with an India trait of skin, crystal genetic pink eyes, a long-sleeved purple shirt, dark blue jeans and white sandals, encrusted with fake diamonds, along with rectangle green glasses, was the young and amazing smart Toothiana May.

This beautiful girl was one of the smartest people in the school, the most shyest, and the kindest to anyone.

On her first day in the university, people made fun of her by her hair and how smart she was, showing that she wouldn't be normal, but soon when they see her real personality, and how helpful she was in tutoring, they left alone the mocking and towards the kindest she gave them.

Some boys, including Jack, thought she was easy to get, but when one hit on her, she immediately declined and left him in the hall, showing she's not as weak the boys thought.

She was brave and smart, but her bravery doesn't show often.

As she walked down the hall, she went up to a wallpapered locker with the image of a hummingbird on it. It was on her birthday, and her friend decorated her locker with the one thing they love. Tooth love animals, including the hummingbird, but she was mostly a huge fan for teeth.

She gets it from her mother, who was a dentist, and have constantly tell her to clean her teeth for good care. Just like Tooth, she had a thing for teeth, and every time she goes to her job, she will do her best to make the children or adults' teeth perfect. Teeth was a weird hobby for Toothiana, but she didn't care since she liked making her mom happy, and soon after she liked teeth as well.

She put in the combination-2,45,0-and got it to open, viewing her decorated locker of ripped stickers and a few tape on the sides. Lockers were cleaned out yesterday, and she was taking out the notebook and book bag. She placed the books in her bag as she bended down, but she jumped in shock and surprised when a sudden slam was made above her.

"Hey Tooth!"

The said girl looked up and smiled, seeing her best friend in college since the first day she came here. The young girl was an enthusiastic young girl with peach skin, green emerald eyes, long straight blonde hair that let out to her waist, and wore a pink blouse and dark blue leggings with black short heels. Her name was Rapunzel, or Blondie as a nickname, and she was the first and only best friend Toothiana had in the university.

At the first day, Toothiana was scared and alone as she heard whispers on her, knowing that she was being made fun of. Soon after, when she entered the classroom, she was first greeted by the blonde girl herself. She had a cute smile and treated everyone which much joy and happiness no matter what. After a few months, the two became best friends and once secrets were revealed, they were close as sisters now.

Toothiana smiled and stood up before hugging her best friend.  
"You really got to stop scaring me like that!" Toothiana exclaimed, still having the smile on her face as she bend down to get her bag.  
"I can't help it!" Rapunzel said. "It's finally over! No more learning, no more teachers, and no more projects! We're free!"  
"Relax, Rapunzel. Remember this last for three months, not for good."  
"Yet," Rapunzel said as Tooth shut the locker, which made her realized Rapunzel slammed a locker next to hers, and took her lock off and put it in her bag.

"And I have to thank you again, Tooth," Rapunzel said, grabbing her hand. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't passed my math. I was so scared!"  
"Anytime," Tooth said, hugging Rapunzel again before the two left the school.  
"By the way, where's Flynn?" She asked.  
Rapunzel giggled softly, "It's Eugene, Tooth, and he's outside, waiting for us."

Eugene Fitzherbert is Rapunzel's boyfriend for three years. He was a perverted thief, nicknamed Flynn Rider, in the pass ever since he dropped out of high school in the 10th grade and tried to find some food for his family since they were highly poor.

Soon after, his father got a perfect advanced job, having them more money and food than before, but ever since he dropped out, he kept being a thief and kept hitting on girls, which always ended in the same two ways: a remark or a run-away.

Soon after, he found Rapunzel in the rain outside of a supermarket, and started hitting on her. Soon after, he stopped when he noticed how dark she was. Turn out that she was kidnapped as a baby and the 'mother' who raised her died from cancer, having her be alone since she have no clue who were her actual parents. Rapunzel was 16 when they met, and Eugene was 17.

Feeling bad for her, he offered her to live in his house until they figure out what to do for her. After a year, the two started dating as Rapunzel was also found by her parents. The proof was her birth certificate and a picture of her when she was five months old. Police tracked her down for years and finally found a lost poster of her with the address on it. Rapunzel was happy to be united with her parents, but it didn't mean her and Eugene stopped dating. Another turn came in when her parents offered a entrance exam for the college he could attend next year along with Rapunzel. They passed it-since he and Rapunzel was planning to go to the same college and watched educational television-and the two ended up in the same college, but ever since the teacher incident, Rapunzel was now a year behind Eugene, but they didn't mind.

Eugene and Tooth got along as well when Rapunzel have them meet each other. To Tooth, he was like the crazy older brother she never had. There were times she just hoped he wouldn't hurt Rapunzel's heart, but she always doubt it since he's not much of a perverted man anymore.

Soon after the two exited the school, their attention was to the vrooming of an red Infiniti G37 and a smirking Eugene with brown sunglasses on his face along with two excited girls in the back.  
"You girls ready?" He said, having the girls run to him in joy. The two got in-Rapunzel gave her love a peck on the lips-before climbing in with the other girls.

One girl was another blonde, but part of her hair was in curls and in a ponytail, had crystal blue eyes, and also peach skin. She had a muscular tone, but she had a nice smile on her face. Next her was a huge curly red head with blue eyes also, and peach skin as well. The blonde wore a green striped t-shirt with black jean shorts and grey sneakers while the red head wore a white tee and dark blue jeans with red and white sneakers. The blonde is Astrid and the red head is Merida, the two best friends Toothiana in high school before she transferred to the university.

Rapunzel was in the front with Eugene, having Tooth be in the back and hugged the girls. The hug was soft and careful, but they didn't mind.  
"You girls ready?" Eugene asked.  
"Oh yeah! Summer!" The girls shouted as Eugene drove out of the university park lot and towards the entrance.

The four girls and the lucky man spent most of their time shopping, much to Eugene's annoyance factor of carrying every bag the girls got. Which was four each, except Toothiana got two instead. Each girl tried on the outfits they had and each had a dress they will soon wear in the future. As they walked around the mall, with Eugene slowing down behind by the weight the bags, Toothiana's phone vibrated when the girls started talking about their future.

Soon after, Toothiana stopped in place when she looked at her text.

Eugene stopped behind her and the girls looked back, confused at Tooth. "Tooth? Are you coming?" Astrid asked, confused.

Toothiana didn't answer. She was concentrated on the text she got.

'Get home and cook me dinner, you brat!' said the text.

She knew who it was. The four others knew the person, but not what was on the text. Merida then walked towards her, also with the blondes behind her.  
"Oy, Tooth! What's on your phone, sweetie?" She asked, her accent being Scottish by her parents.

Silence came between them until Tooth spoke, "Eugene,..take me home."

They all were surprised by the sudden seriousness in her tone, having the girls be confused while Eugene felt a little relief.  
"Tooth, you can't go home now!" Rapunzel whined. "We have to go see the new film! What's up?"

"…Pitch."

Tension of fear and shock came in all of them except Toothiana. Eugene even dropped the bags in shock. Rapunzel soon regretted her words as she looked down at the phone in Toothiana's slightly trebling hands.

Toothiana then looked up and looked at her friends in surprised, until she realized they had the wrong message.  
She gasped and soon had a smile on her face. "No, no! It's not what you think! He..he just want dinner. That's all."  
"Ever heard of take out?" Astrid said, a tad anger by the request he wanted.  
"Astrid, come on. I'll be fine. He must have been tired for working so much! That's all. Eugene will meet you guys later. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Uhh, can't it be tonight, Tooth?" Astrid asked.  
"Ay, Tooth. Can you make it tonight?" Merida said.

"No, I'm sorry," Toothiana said, giving sorrowful looks to the girls before going up and hugging them, who hugged her back in a careful way. When they depart, Rapunzel hugged Tooth while the girls went to the bags Eugene and took out Tooth's bags while Eugene picked up the girls' bags.

When they departed, Tooth turned and smiled softly as Astrid and Merida hand out the bags. Tooth took the bags and smiled at them.  
"Thanks, you two."  
"Good luck, sweetie," Merida said.  
"Any problem, just call," Astrid said. Both had sad smiles on their faces.  
"And we will be on your way. We promise," Rapunzel said from behind as her hands landed on her shoulders, having Tooth smile at her too before the three wrapped around her carefully.

They let go after a few seconds before turning to a struggling Eugene as four bags each were held on both arms and in between his teeth. In the state he was in made the girls chuckle a bit.  
"Eugene, do you need a little help?" Rapunzel said, giggling a bit.  
"No, no sweetie!" Eugene said, speaking through his teeth and smirking at her. "Your man got this. Uh oh."

The sudden saying have a result of him falling backwards to the ground, having the girls burst out in laughter, along with some others passing by them, before the girls went to take off the bags.

"You were always so stupid, Eugene," Rapunzel said, removing the bags-which were hers-from his teeth.  
He chuckled softly before sitting up, looking straight in her eyes with much love in them.  
"And yet you love me for it," he said, making Rapunzel blush slightly before she was suddenly pulled down and was kissed fully on the lips. Astrid and Tooth awed in glee, while Merida smirked at the two.  
"Get a room, you two!" She shouted, having the girls chuckled at the blushing couple when they pulled away.  
They look back at each other, still blushing, "Meet us at the theatre."  
"Gotcha," he said before placing a peck on her lips and getting up.

Soon after, Tooth and Eugene separated with the girls and as they walked, Tooth texted back to Pitch, her smile slowly dimmed away.

'I'll be home soon as possible, Father.'


	3. Get Away

**Okay, I have been uploading chapters of this story on tumblr. I did that weeks ago and so I will be posting every chapter I posted, including the one I just posted. If you want to follow me, I'm witch-toothfrost, but other than tht, Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3: Get-Away

The ride home was silent as the mention of Pitch was enough for them to be quiet at mice for awhile. The sound of the music on the radio was the only thing that doesn't make it so awkward for the two. The song on the radio was one of Eugene's favorites as he started humming to the lyrics, having Toothiana smile and giggle a bit at the humming boy. Soon, Toothiana started to sing the lyrics, where Eugene began too with her.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

They immediately stopped singing when the view of Toothiana's house came around the corner. Her house was a good conditioned 2-story house with colors of white and marron while the roof is black. The yard, however, was another story as it was mostly in liters of garbage since a garbage can was on the yard, laying down instead of standing up. Bits of tobacco and alcohol was in the air, making the two cough a bit when the car stopped in front of the yard. When Tooth grabbed her bags and was about to open her door, a gentle touch landed on her shoulder, having herself turn to see Eugene, concern on his face.

"What is it, Eugene?" She asked, confused and worried at the same time. Eugene was silent as he looked at her shoulder, worriedly, before looking directory at her pinkish purple genetic eyes with the concern still there.

"If there's any problem, call me. I got a cousin who works at the airport and he could help you escaping from...him," He shuttered at the mention of Pitch.

"He could help you out on leaving the country, but I suggest Rio de Janeiro. I have another cousin who can help you out for a job and living there with a different name."

Even though he was actually telling the truth, he smiled when Tooth started giggling. He liked it when his friends laugh. It showed that he cares and didn't like it when people are upset ever since he met Rapunzel.

"Thanks, Eugene. I'll keep it in mine on that," Tooth said before the two had a quick hug and have Tooth exit the car with her stuff. She started waving away to Eugene as he drove out of the area, but soon when he was out of her sight, Tooth's smile disappeared completely before turning to her horrid house of danger and walked pass the stretch of the yard towards the old door. In her pocket, she took out her house key and unlocked the door, only to be greeted by white smoke, having herself cough by the smell.

"Get in, you brat!" A man shouted, only to cough later on.

"Yes, father!" She said, before entering the house and locked the door behind her while waving her hand to move the smoke from her face. She went to the living room to see it dark and the floor covered in old moldy and fresh food on the ground along with empty alcohol bottles and a few ashes here and there. She looked up from the sound of vibrating to see a dark figure on a vibrating chair.

The figure was a dark looking male as he had pale grey skin, black spiky hair, genetic amber eyes, and wore a black robe, black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants while being barefooted. In his hand was a fresh cigarette as he looked at a muted horror film of The Wolfman. He had a blank look at his face as he looked at the screen while Toothiana was at his side by only eight feet. She looked nervously as she watches her step-father, but soon took a breath and spoke, "Good afternoon,...master."

Silence came between them before Pitch finally spoke, his voice tired and covered in alcohol while smoke exit his mouth, "Hello, Tooth."

Toothiana let out a silent sigh of relief, knowing that her father-actually, step-father-wasn't completely drunk as she thought. "Where were you, young lady?" He asked, mostly concentrated on the mute film.

"I-I was with some friends," she stuttered a bit, but soon said. "What would you like for dinner, master?"

"...Lasagna. Had a good time?" He asked before Tooth went to the kitchen.

Tooth had her back to him, biting her lower lip before responding, "..Not without you, master."

"Good. Make me dinner," he said.

"Yes, sir," Toothiana said before entering the kitchen and the sound of the movie was off mute and made in the background.

Pitch Black was his name. He is Toothiana's step-father for four years. When they first met, he was a kind man who fell in love with her mother Rashmi. Toothiana was an exact copy of her, except her mother was much older, her hair was black with no highlights, but her trait of being so kind-hearted was given to Toothiana anyway.

Another thing that her mother was different to Tooth was that she passed away two years ago.

Rashmi died in a horrible car accident by an out of control drunk driver. Her injuries was mostly covered in cuts by broken glass, but the injuries could have been easy to heal. What made her lost her life was that she bumped her head on glass hard, which was enough to break it, and herself knocked out as she was unconscious while her injuries came in tack. Toothiana was in much despair when her mom died, as well as Pitch, but soon after, Pitch changed his personality and became a drunken smoking man. There were times that Toothiana was going to be raped by him, but only became his slave.

However, every time when he drank so much, Toothiana, on the next day, could see herself covered in bruises.

Toothiana was now 20 years old, but she didn't leave him like this. She didn't had the gusts to leave. The only reason he was like this was because of her mother's death. If she were to leave him like this, she would find herself guilty as she imagined her step-father commit suicide on much pain of loss for being alone. Tooth had no memory of her biological father, but it never came cross her mind of him. Only Pitch's problem.

Wearing a pink apron her mother wore, she started to spread sauce on the pasta for the lasagna Pitch wanted. Toothiana was a good cook ever since her mother taught her and then had cooking lessons at high school. In her point-of-view, Pitch was a horrible cook. Before Rashmi died, on the anniversary of their marriage, Pitch tried to make a romantic dinner for the two while Tooth was getting ready to leave the house and be with her friends. She didn't go when a sudden house fire came in and turned on the fire sprinklers in the kitchen, soaking only Pitch. Soon after, Rashmi came home with a romantic dinner, made by Tooth, and a slightly soaked kitchen. It was the sweetest and funniest moment of their lives, but when Rashmi died, they didn't care for each other. Tooth did, however, but couldn't show it to him.

She reminds him, however, of her mother's birthday where her and Pitch go to her grave and pray her safety on them. Mostly on Toothiana.

Toothiana missed her mother, but she never cried infront of Pitch. Last time she did, she was forced to clean the rooms in the house and was kicked on the arm, getting her bruise there. He was a abusive step-father, but his sadness over Rashmi was the only reason why Tooth couldn't bare to leave him in this state.

Toothiana placed the lasagna in the heated oven and placed the timer for 45 minutes. She left the kitchen, but paused in place to see dark clothing in front of her. Toothiana look up to see a tired Pitch, and when he opened his mouth, smoke came out and was blown towards her face, causing Toothiana to move back a bit and cough at the smoke.

"Is..is there anything else you need, master?" Toothiana asked, looking back at him.

"What is this?" He said, holding her two bags of clothes.

"Umm, clothes that I bought at the mall. Why?" Tooth felt uncertain of what would happen.

"You didn't tell me that you were shopping with friends. You said hanging out with them," he said, venom spoken out in part of his speaking, scaring Tooth.

"Oh. Uhh, I didn't?"

Toothiana realized her mistake when Pitch roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Yes!" He shouted in anger.

She wince not only at his anger, but the fact of where he was grabbing was a bruise she got two days ago, and was going fresh again fast.

"Are you trying to tick me off, child?" Pitch hissed in her ear, having some tears come out from her eyes in fear.

"No, no master! I wasn't try to! I swear!" She exclaimed in fear as his hand was bruising her arm more as it was tighten. Soon after, Tooth was pushed to the floor as a scream came out of her when some flour got on her. Tooth looked up in fear as she looked at her step-father.

"I'll forgive you for now, Tooth, but that doesn't mean you will have dinner. Go upstairs. NOW!" He shouted as he throw the bags at her and watched as Tooth quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen towards the stairs. He smirked as Tooth closed the door behind her before going towards the fridge and took out two more bottles of beer.

Tooth closed the door behind her and locked it quickly as she leaned on and wiped the tears that streamed out of her eyes. She placed the bags on her bed and towards her bathroom where she locked the door behind her again and striped off her clothes, leaving herself in her underwear. In the reflection of the bathroom mirror, she examined her arm, seeing the bruise slightly blue then before. She looked down on herself. On her stomach and both her legs were bruises from hits and kicks by Pitch himself.

There were times that Tooth wanted to cut herself, but she never did. She didn't believe that cutting herself will make her feel better, but only to make it worse. She mostly just put medicine on her bruises and relax a bit before continuing what she needed to do. Mostly being a slave driver for Pitch. She went towards her mirror cabinet and took out a bottle of medicine Rapunzel made for her when she found out about the abuse her step-father gave her. Rapunzel said small amounts of the medicine will leave her enough for an entire year. Toothiana used this bottle, but not as much, as there was only 3/4 of medicine.

She found some cotton balls and soak one a little bit with the medicine and place it on her bruise, sighing a bit at the cold pink liquid that touch her bruise. She soon got more cotton balls to place the medicine on her stomach and her legs. After she was done, she threw out the used cotton balls and place the medicine back in the cabinet before picking up her clothes and unlocking the door to go back to her room again. Before putting her clothes in the clothes' waste basket, she dugged out her phone and key, and also saw a message on her phone from Rapunzel.

'Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you, right?!'

Toothiana chuckled a bit. Rapunzel was the overprotective older sister she never had since Tooth was an only child. She liked the overprotective state her friends was in, so it showed that Toothiana wasn't alone in this situation. Toothiana then texted her back before she placed her phone on her bed and took out a white tee and blue gym shorts.

'A little bruise, not much. I'm okay though.'

She put on the clothes while going to her bed and turned on the tv until she gasped when she remembered that her book bag was in Eugene's car. She chuckled to herself before texting to Rapunzel.

'Remind to get my book bag from Eugene. My bag is in the car lol'.

She looked at the screen, watching The Wolfman as well, before she saw Rapunzel's respond.

'Thank goodness, you're okay! N don't worry! I'll remember! Maybe...lol'.

'Ttyl, Rapunzel!'

'Okay!'

Toothiana spent most of her time on watching the film and other children and teen shows since she was having no dinner. She didn't mind having no dinner since she ate at a food court at the mall with her friends, and since it was a lot, Toothiana wasn't all that hungry. But, most of the time, Toothiana was thinking about two things.

That fact that she was tutoring her crush soon and how Pitch was going to take it.

Yesterday, she received a mail from Sanderson that she was chosen to tutor Jack Frost, which freaked her out entirely. Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, or Eugene didn't know that she was tutoring him. She didn't had the gusts to tell about him. Merida and Astrid's thoughts on Jack was confusing to Toothiana, while Rapunzel believe he had a good side, and Eugene was just friends with the guy and was usually jealous at him when Jack talks to Rapunzel until finally Jack stopped talking to her all together, but Rapunzel didn't mind since he wasn't hitting on her.

Tutoring Jack for English-her best subject-was a hopeful event that she wouldn't mess up, or give herself up easily to be touched constantly until her clothes were stripped entirely and ended up sleeping with him in bed. Tooth understood get at school of how beautiful Jack was in sunlight as he played football or soccer as the sweat beads down his face, times when he poured cold fresh water on his face, and how he smiles to the crowd every time his time gets a point or more.

Jack was a interesting man to have Tooth fall for. It wasn't just his hair, his facelines, and his cocky nature, but on things like when he's in a game, he mostly concentrates on the game more than the girls screaming to him. In tests, sometimes she sees glances at him, looking confused and frustrated than how he handles the games he participates in. His concentration on studies made Tooth fall for him more, and having to believe in Rapunzel that he had a side he barely show.

But, what really made Tooth interested in Jack was his perfectly white teeth that looked like freshly fallen snow.

She could have never figure out how does he make his teeth so white, but she loved them so much that she wanted to see every detail of his teeth, seeing if she wasn't sure if it was real or not, but she was sure his whiteness was real.

She loved his teeth and immediately sighs in awe as she admires his teeth. There were times that he caught her and have herself got back to her work and instantly forget about his teeth or looks.

She never had the gusts to talk to him since she feared she would lose control of herself later on in the conversation. And even if she did, there's a possibility that he would flirt with her during the conversation, making it very awkward for her.

The thoughts about Jack was done when she looked back at her clothes and got up to get some hangers to hang them up. As soon as she started to hang them, she stopped at a dress she bought at the store and looked at it in admiration.

The dress was a strapless beautiful showing of green and blue with a few peacock feathers at the bottom and front of the dress. When she tried it on, it covered her thighs and passed her knees by an inch. Rapunzel thought it fit her well since it matched her hair and showed how much Tooth loves birds. She didn't know why she bought, but Rapunzel said to get for a 'special occasion', so she bought it. Even though it costed $68.

Tooth then checked the time; she was shocked to see it say 6:45pm. School ended at 12, she was with her friends for three hours, and lost tracked of time ever since she was sent up to her room. Pitch would be done with dinner now and so put the dress down and turned to her door with uncertainty. Soon, she walked towards it slowly, fearing that her step-father will call up, telling her to stay in her room. Having the thought in her hair, she unlocked the door and turned the knob, but soon stop at the sound of breaking glass and a anger tired scream downstairs.

She let go of the knob and locked the door again. He was in his drunken frustrated stage again. Last time she tried to help him, she ended up getting her arm in a cast and a red hand mark on her cheek. He wasn't himself when he abused her, but she was glad that Astrid and Merida came over and knocked him out before taking her to the hospital.

Even though they told her to leave him, she told them she would think about it, even though they know she wasn't going to and just keep living there until he was better. If it would happen.

Th sound of screaming and breaking glasses scared Tooth, even if she was safer in her room. She was scared. The bottle breaking gotten louder that she screamed softly and ended up under her bed, covering her ears and letting her tears stream down her face.

She didn't like that he was so upset for her mother that he had the choice to be so anger at the world for taking her away from him, Tooth, and everyone else that loved her. Tooth knew her friends was right. She had to leave, but she didn't have the gusts to do it.

She wanted her friends here.

She wanted Rapunzel here to take her to Rapunzel's home

She wanted Flynn to humor her to calm her down.

She wanted Merida to give her bravery again.

She wanted Astrid to take her away from Pitch.

She wanted them to stop Pitch instead of telling her to move out.

An image of a certain smirking white-haired jock was in her head, having herself calm down a bit, but soon screamed again when another scream downstairs was made with a huge thud, having her indicate that he thrown some furniture again.

Flynn was very overprotective of Rapunzel at times, but knew she could take care of herself as well, knowing he's dating a brave and adventurous girl.

Even though he was a perverted jock, if he could understand that her life was in danger, she wanted Jack to hug her in care and stop Pitch from her.

She wanted Jack to protect her, just like Flynn protects Rapunzel at times.


	4. Strip Club

Chapter 4: Strip Club

The sudden anger problem lasted longer than she thought and Toothiana found herself, waking up from her slumber. Under her bed. Tooth crawled out of her bed and rubbed her back as it was aching a bit. She checked the time; 9:34pm.

"Wow. That's freaky," she said before going to her door and unlocking it. She checked downstairs over the rail and gasped softly.

The living room looked like a tornado crashed through it. The furniture was thrown everywhere, broken glass was spread all over the floor, and ashes were also spread. One window was broken through, having Tooth see a wooden leg that could have belong to a chair. She roamed her eyes all over the room until she found her step-father on the untouched reclining chair with a few cuts on his face and hands. Tooth went down the stairs slowly and cautiously of some glass that was on the stairs as well. She felt her tears coming up as she walked down before she made it to the floor and gasped at the perfect view of the room as it was lit by only a single small lamp that was untouched during the catastrophic breakdown.

Tooth then walked towards her sleeping step-father and looked at him with admiration. Now that she had a closer look at him, she could tell that he was crying again during the breakdown. Toothiana then bend over and place a kiss on the forehead gently, not wishing to disrupt his slumber. Soon, Tooth pulled away and carefully walked away from Pitch, but due to part of the darkness, she step on some broken glass and held in a gasp in pain and ended up hissing softly.

Since she couldn't see well, Tooth went towards the stairs, leaving the lamp on, and limp slowly as she climbed.

'Ow, ow, ow!' She thought as she felt the glass in her foot, but was relieve to see her door in a few steps before entering her room and locking the door behind her.

She then hopped to her bed and sat on her bed, hissing at the pain of her foot. She lifted it to see some blood coming out of her foot.

"Dang!" She exclaimed softly before hissing again. Soon after, Tooth felt like crying as she look down at her bleeding foot before the image of her sleeping step-father and the damage that was made on the ground.

"Mom, why must Death take you away?" She said before letting the tears shed and limped towards the bathroom, closing the door behind.

Unknown to Tooth when she shut the door was a small thud outside the window, revealing the legs of a ladder. The latter moved slightly before revealing a young blonde in a spaghetti strap purple dress while wearing light purple eye shadow and grey liquid eyeliner. Emerald green eyes roam in the slightly dark room before seeing the abandoned dress on the bed.

With usage of a credit card, the window was unlocked and have access for the young girl to enter the room. Rapunzel came in the room with a click of her low white heels on the ground, carrying also a floral messenger bag as the strap was on her shoulder before it was laid on the bed.

The sound of water came in the bathroom, having Rapunzel believed that she was in the bathroom. She walked towards the door and knocked on it.

Inside the room, Tooth successfully removed the glass with some tweezers and had a small rag, soaked in cold water, to wipe off the blood. The sound of the knock on the door have Tooth freeze in place as the water ran softly. Tooth was silent as the door knocked again until a voice appeared.

"Toothiana, it's me. Open up!" Rapunzel whispered.

Tooth's eyes widen in surprised of Rapunzel's voice spoke out, before realizing one thing as she glared at the door.

"Did you sneak though my window again?" Tooth spoke over the water.

No talk was made until the door was open, having Tooth freeze again as she looked up at a slightly flushed Rapunzel, "Maybe."

The flushing look was replaced with shock as she saw some blood on the rag Tooth was using. She shut the door behind her and went towards her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Rapunzel exclaimed in shock as she went on her knees and took the rag to clean her foot.

"My dad was having one of his episodes three hours ago,...and I went down to check on him...but since it was so dark, I..uh..step on some broken glass," Tooth explained as Rapunzel cleaned the blood off her foot.

"Oh man, your step-daddy can scare any girl for life," Rapunzel said before hugging her friend, who accepted the sudden action.

"He could scare anyone," Tooth said. "Remember, he's like the Boogeyman."

When Merida and Astrid first saw Pitch abusing Tooth, they joked around, saying that he was like the Boogeyman, and it made Tooth laugh a bit, but she knew in her mind that they were correct. The way he was treating her, how cold he was to people that talk to him, and how he loved sitting in the dark ever since Rashmi died make her think of him of the Boogeyman, a figment of her imagination when she was younger.

Now, she fears at night of her step-father actually becoming the Boogeyman every time she was in the house.

"Yeah. Okay, blood gone and where is the medicine?" Rapunzel said, getting up from the floor and went to the cabinet and smiled as she took out the homemade medicine she made. Rapunzel's mother was a nurse for celebrities that experience actual accidents or in need of medical aid like for pregnancies. Because of how helpful her mom was, she wanted to become a doctor when she graduates. Because of it, using special ingredients she found outside in nature, she made a medicine that was used to help out and heal any injury.

Soon after, scientists checked the medicine and found out it was more useful than they thought as it was a youth potion. They gave millions of dollars to her family, having them be more rich than ever, but they didn't care. They liked helping people. Especially Rapunzel for her friends, but mostly Toothiana.

She turned to Tooth and picked up the rag to clean out the blood. "You know you can buy more of this at stores, right? Remember, I sold my medicine to the scientists."

"I know, but I didn't want Pitch to be substitious on what I bring home. He already got the bags six hours, and was...concerned about what was inside."

"I see. That doesn't seem like him though," Rapunzel said, wringing out the rag before planting some of the medicine on the rag and started to rub the injury.

"Yeah, but no can understand that well," Toothiana said, having Rapunzel nod in agreement. Soon after, Rapunzel removed the rag and the two girls watched as her injury glowed in a yellow color before disappearing to reveal her foot healed and untouched by broken glass.

Toothiana and Rapunzel smiled at it before looking up at each other. "Thanks," Toothiana said.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Tooth!" Rapunzel said, putting away the medicine and putting the rag in the sink.

"But, since I have your attention, why, by any chance, are you dress like that? Going some where?" Tooth asked, curious.

"Yup, and you're coming with me!" She said, grabbing Tooth's arm and helped her up before pulling a surprised Tooth out of the bathroom.

"Wait, what? Where?"

"It's a surprise!" Rapunzel exclaimed softly, almost forgetting the sleeping step-father. "Wear this!" She said, pushing the dress to Tooth before going through her closet.

"What? I can't go!" Tooth silently exclaimed to Rapunzel. "What about Pitch?"

"You're going to be fine! Trust me. Have I ever been wrong?" Rapunzel said, holding a pair of purple low heels. Tooth was silent, knowing that Rapunzel was right and she was never caught by Pitch.

"Plus, we can't do without you," Rapunzel said, pushing Tooth down on her bed.

"Wait, we?" Tooth said, still confused and shock.

"Yeah, Merida and Astrid are wating for us in my car," Rapunzel said as she picked out three usages of make-up before Toothiana stopped her.

"Wait, Eugene isn't coming?"

"Nope! Girls night out, sweetie. Now, close your eyes." Tooth was still shock, but still did as she was told as Rapunzel placed light green eyeshadow on her face.

After a few minutes, a nervous Toothiana was ready as she wore her dress along with her purple heels and had on the eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, and light pink lipgloss as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look at you," Rapunzel said, smiling at Tooth's reflection behind her. "More beautiful, but even without it, you're still you, sweetie."

Rapunzel didn't add anything, but she notice a small blush appearing at the bridge of Tooth's nose, having her smile widen more a bit.

"Lets's go," Rapunzel said, having Tooth look behind her to see Rapunzel about to climb out the window by the latter. Rapunzel paused and looked up at her, "You coming?"

Tooth didn't like latters since she feared of falling off one or it would timber down so Tooth gave her a smirk.

"I'll go by tree."

Rapunzel nodded and climbed down before Tooth walked towards the window and climbed out by going on the latter and then shutting the window.

She looked down to see Rapunzel holding the latter, smiling up to her, having Tooth return it before looking at the fully grown tree and bended down her knees before jumping towards a branch.

Soon after, Rapunzel watched as Tooth climbed down the tree by the nearest branch she could find next to her before successfully landing on the ground. Rapunzel came to her as Tooth wiped off any dirt on her.

"You ready?" She said, having Tooth look at her and nodded before being pulled by an excited Rapunzel.

In a white and black open roof Hyundai was the two teens girls, looking at the running girls with smiles on their faces.

As Tooth got close to the car, she could see the make-up and dresses they were wearing.

Astrid was wearing a marron strapless dress with a golden locket, along with blue eyeshadow and black liquid eyeliner. Her hair was also in curls and was let out. Merida was wearing a dark blue V-strap dress with fake diamonds encrusted around the waistline, along with clear lipgloss and grey liquid eyeliner. Her hair was still the same as ever, but they didn't mind her hair wild and free. It looked good, and expressed herself well.

"Hey!" The teens said as Tooth went in the passenger's seat, and Rapunzel's in the driver's seat.

"Hey," Tooth said, a smile on her face. "I told you guys I couldn't come tonight."

"Well, you know Merida wouldn't accept 'no', remember?" Astrid said, smirking at Merida. Tooth then started giggling a bit, "I forgot about that."

"Oy, you know how cocky I am, sweetie. Never say 'no' unless I agree to it."

"Okay, but does anyone know why I was kidnapped?" Tooth asked, still confused.

"You'll know when we get there," Rapunzel said, leaving the driveway as she turned the radio up as they drove off.

After 30 minutes on the road, they finally got to their destination. Tooth looked around, her smile gone, as she saw many parked cars and women either the same age or older than Tooth looked excited as they walked instead a huge 1-story building. Tooth then looked up at a view of glowing orange, showing a lit sign named 'Paradise'.

A huge blush appeared on her face, having Astrid noticed by the rear view mirror and giggled a bit as Tooth was shocked to see this.

She knew this area and vow never to go here until today.

Where her friends brought her to a strip club.

"What are we doing here?!" Toothiana shouted in shock and disgust.

"It's a thankful gift for you! For helping all of us on passing our exams, sweetie!" Merida said, smirking at her.

"For all the gifts you could have think, you chose 'Paradise'?!" She shouted.

"Relax, Tooth," Astrid said, smiling at Tooth's shock. "It will be fun. Besides, it's also me and Merida's graduation present from Rapunzel."

Tooth was a little surprised. She remember that in three days was the girls' graduation of passing high school. She told Pitch about it, and surprisingly lets her go see the graduation when it happens.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel exclaimed, breaking Tooth's thoughts. "Plus, I heard there's a amazing male stripped and we just have to see him! Come on!" Rapunzel said as she got out of the car along with Astrid and Merida, while Tooth was surprised at the sudden mention of a male stripper, which caused her to lose her balance a bit, but still concerned Astrid.

"You okay?" She asked, locking her arm with Tooth's.

"Yeah. It's..it's just so new to me."

Astrid then had a smile on her face, "Don't worry, Tooth. It's going to be great!" Astrid said as Rapunzel turned on the alarm and the four girls walked towards the double doors where a big black clothed security guard was in front.

" ?" He asked. All of the girls showed the driver's licenses. Merida and Astrid were lucky to be out of their learner's permit when the security guard lets the girls in the room.

Tooth look around in shock while the girls were smiling in awe at the view. They saw many women in the huge room, anticipating for the arrival of the strippers as multicolor lights roamed around the room while loud music came up.

"Look! There's some seats!" Rapunzel said as she pulled the girls towards the table that was perfectly close to the dance floor.

"Lucky day for us!" Merida shouted over the music.

Astrid then looked to the side to see a nervous-looking Tooth as she roamed around the room in surprise as very anticipating women was holding out their money, eager to give out soon.

"Tooth," Astrid said, having Toothiana turn to her. "It will be okay. We're just hear to have fun."

"Yeah, girl," Merida said, giving Tooth a motivating smile. "We're just here for entertainment. Later on, you will enjoy it!"

Tooth giggled a bit, "I doubt it."

"We'll see," Merida said as the music ended and a man came on the stage, wearing some sort of mad hatter look while having fake cat ears on his head. He had a smirk on his face while he was beginning to speak through the mic. In Tooth's point of view, the man looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't tell.

"How is everyone doing tonight?!" He said, hearing all of the girls screaming in joy and excitement. "I can't hear you! I said, HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?!" He shouted, having all the girls scream out as much as they can, while Tooth and a few other girls she didn't know was laughing at the girls' excitement.

"Alright, alright, alright! That's what I like to hear! I'm glad to have all you women here cause you have been waiting long and hard for our men, right?!"

His response was more screaming women while some, including Tooth, just clapped as she looked at her friends, screaming in excitement.

Tooth have never seen her friends this excited ever since they went to a festival dedicated to the Fourth of July. She loved her friends' excitements as it showed a side of them that is barely seen to others.

"You girls will be impressed for our first coming up lover!" He said as the girls screamed for the stripper.

An hour and thirty minutes passed for everyone, and the girls were spreading money and had a lot of ripped clothes from the men they saw. Tooth didn't had any money and only found herself blushing madly at every sexual movement the guys did and how they strip their clothes to give to the gleeing girls. Merida was lucky in the group as she had a piece of ripped pants from the last of the three strippers they saw today, while Astrid kept spending her money more on the strippers than in the bar behind them.

"How are you girls enjoying the men tonight?" The host asked, having many girls scream and wave their piece of ripped clothes in the air.

"Now, sadly, this is our last stripper for the night." A chorus of disappointed awws came in the air, having Tooth hold in her laughter a bit. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't fret, girls! This man is enough to drive you guys crazy in love! Trust me, I get a lot-and I mean, A LOT-of comments for this guy. Dude so crazy he's ice, and which is why I would love to call out for... THE ICE KINNGGG!"

He shouted as the girls screamed when a figure, wearing a long blue cape behind his back and had on a special light blue top and matching pants and boots as his head was down while his hood covered it, rised from the ground and started walking slowly on the small flight of stairs.

"This king knows how to make a girl want any man on Earth!" The host said as the Ice King, on the third, suddenly climbed on the rail and started riding on it as the girls next to him scream and started touching his back with his cape. "He could turn you on in a mid-second!" The host said, while the Ice King unhooked his cape, letting fall towards the girls, who started to pull on it until it was in tears, before the Ice King went on the dance floor as the host spoke.

"I think he's ready enough for your girls' love on him!"

The girls screamed as his head was down still, but his body movement made them scream as he moved around the crowd, but he was a few feet away from the four girls that came together.

Soon after, the king lifted his head, revealing his black sunglasses and a smirk on his face and then removed them and threw them to the ground.

"Ooo, looks like he wants some of your loves, too!" The host said, having the girls in front of the king scream in lust and excitement as he licked his upper lip with lust in his eyes.

Soon after, the king turned to the four girls and Rapunzel and Tooth's smiles were immediately off their faces while Merida and Astrid continued to smile at the king.

"Oh my goodness," Rapunzel said before looking towards Tooth as she noticed the king was looking directly at Tooth. His smirk was off his face as shock was his expression.

Tooth was in shock as well as she looked directly at his face. How could she not realize it sooner? Though, she couldn't have because of the lights darkening and lightning the room constantly as he struck to the ground, giving a show to remember.

A soft smile came on his face, having a blush appeared on Tooth's face again, thinking he will give her a night she will never forget.

She knew that. She knew that the Ice King will entertain everyone in the room.

She knew that as she look directly at the face of the Ice King, Jackson Frost.


	5. The Ice King

Chapter 5: The Ice King

Toothiana May, for the first time in her life, wanted to die right now.

The fact that the Ice King, a male stripper in Paradise, is her crush and the boy she has to tutor in English to succeed his grades, was staring right out her with much enthusiasm. Rapunzel looked back and forth at the stripper and her best friend while Merida and Astrid was checking to see if they had any money left over.

She knew, since the first day they became friends, that Toothiana had a small crush on the popular jock Jack Frost. She couldn't blame her. He's a total unusual but amazing hottie all the girls loved. One time, the day before winter break, she saw Tooth, looking depressed as she saw from the corner of her eyes of Jack with his arm around a beautiful that was much cute than her, but when Tooth looked away, Rapunzel swear she saw a glance of Jack, looking directly at Tooth with a upset look on his face, before turning back to the girl he broke up with two weeks ago.

Rapunzel couldn't help but believe that Jack was interested in Tooth, but she couldn't figure out in what way he was interested in Tooth. In a way to break her, or to have her for good.

Jack, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. He had this job as a stripper for a year, and he didn't expected the day of the beginning of his summer break was the day he sees one of the innocent and quiet people in his class be in his place. He was more shocked that Toothiana was the one that came. A soft smile came on his face as he remember what he thought in the principal's office and soon changed his expression from shock to lustful as he could tell that was a blush on Tooth's face.

"Do you want to see the king takes his clothes off?" The host said, having the women scream and to have Jack's chance as he slowly take off his white leather buttoned shirt, his eyes still concentrated to Toothiana.

To Tooth, Astrid then spoke to her, "Cute, huh?" Tooth's respond was a blush on her face as she looked down and had her hands covered her mouth with the shock she had before looking back at Jack. Who was still looking at her.

"Do you want to see Ice King get naked? And wild?!" The host said as Jack still continued to look at her with the lust implanted in his eyes still. He soon lip-synced on a verse the song was playing.

_'You like what you see_

_Are you ready for more?_

_Yeah'_

"What's the matter, Tooth?" Astrid said as she smiled at the smirking king, who started moving his hips and he stripped his shirt off and was now seen in his undershirt, revealing his 6-pack underneath it.

"He's adorable!" Astrid said as she looked at the embarrassed Toothiana, who then looked directly at Astrid and shouted, "That's Jack!"

Astrid slowly had the smirk off her face as Jack was on his knees, still looking at Tooth with the smirk on his face and threw his shirt in a random direction and then did sexual-like push-ups as he still look at Tooth, knowing she embarrassed by this.

"Wait. Who's Jack?" Astrid said, now looking at Tooth with confusion on her face.

"That jock I told you about?" She said, having Astird nod. "That's him! That's the guy I have to tutor to pass his class!" She said, having Astrid look at her in shock.

"Wait," Merida came in, not able to hear the whole conversation. "You did what to his ass?!" She shouted as she was looking at the Ice King, but ended up getting hit on the arm by Astrid.

"Oww!" She shouted as she rubbed it and glared at the shocked Astrid. Tooth looked back at Jack and blushed again when he was lip-syncing to her again.

_'You like what you see_

_Now you're ready for more_

_Yeah'_

Astrid kept a worried look as a fake smile was on her face when she looked at the embarrassed Toothiana while Merida, told by Rapunzel instead, had a surprised and shock look on her face as she looked back at Jack and Rapunzel, who just kept nodding at her until she stopped. Tooth watched as Jack, looking like he wants to take her away from here as he got up on his knees with his tongue sticking out a bit, before she finally looked away at the opposite direction Astrid was in and bit her lower lip as she felt tears were coming up soon when she closed her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. She rather be home, under her bed until her father left the house for work again. She was a brave girl to stand up for her friends at both the high school and college, but this felt like a new low for Tooth.

She couldn't blame her friends. They didn't know that the amazing stripper was a student Tooth liked in Burgess University. She blamed herself, however, for actually agreeing to come here instead of staying home with her drunk and sleeping man of a step-father. All they did was to make her happy, but she could tell she made them worried.

For her.

Rapunzel, as Tooth thought, looked worried at Tooth when she noticed her fists was gripping her dress, but when she looked back at Jack, she was surprised to see a worried look on his face as well before the host spoke again, "Give it to them, your highness," having to direct his head to the other part of the crowd of women that was much closer to the floor and walked slowly backwards towards them.

Tooth look back where Jack was standing and then immediately found him in the other side of the crowd. Merida then spoke out to Tooth, "Why do YOU have to tutor HIM?"

Tooth just struggled as she watched Jack pull out a girl in the crowd, who was enjoying his company to her, and soon after starting stripping the under shirt off, revealing his pale white skin-even though it was lighten as a peach color by the lights in the room-and his 6-pack that went with it, having the girl the acceptance to touch his chest all over as he wrapped his undershirt behind her back.

"Man, I expected someone a bit different when you described Jack, Tooth!" Merida said as she looked at the 6-pack, having Tooth giggled at Merida's shocked expression.

Soon after, Jack started spinning the chosen girl around until they were close to the crowd he picked her out of and let her go and threw his undershirt to the crowd.

Ignoring another girl, who started touching his chest, he started to walk towards the four girls while pulling his hair back thoroughly with both of his hands, showing satisfaction with no smirk on his face.

Soon, seeing how he was looking for someone, she started waving her money over Tooth's head, having the girl be shocked and pull her hand down as a blush appeared on her face and the satisfaction look on her face made Tooth giggled a bit before looking back at Jack. "Don't do that!" Tooth said, before looking back at him.

No matter how much she wanted to be home, she blame her friends for making her laugh all the time.

They giggled as Jack kept shaking his crotch towards their direction and soon bent down and rubbed his legs towards his crotch, having Astrid wave her money above Tooth's head again and have Tooth pull it down again, not a bit frustrated.

"Stop!" She said, before looking back at Jack again and had her blush deepen when he was getting closer as he wrapped his arms around his chest-as his hands were on his shoulders-before slowly removing them, showing that he wants her. Bad.

He had a smile on her face as he could see the blushing look on her face while Astrid waved the money over her head again and was pulled down again.

'She's so cute when she blushed,' he thought as he got closer to her.

Even though his face was showing satisfaction, his heart was thumping loud in his chest. He never had the feeling before in his life: being nervous. When he was younger, he was mostly nervous on meeting new people or conquering his fears, but he succeed at that. When he dated girls from his schools, he didn't get how nervous they get around him. He thought it was just annoying as they were really being themselves when he dated them and ended up breaking their hearts.

He imagined being with Tooth as he got closer to her and shake his crotch again, having Rapunzel drop her jaw in shock, making Tooth laugh at the expression before looking back at him.

He imagined hanging with Tooth as he got much closer and smile at the blush that was getting bigger on her face.

He imagined kissing her on the lips, having a small blush appear on his own face, as he was completely face to face to the surprised and shocked Toothiana. He didn't mind Astrid putting money in his pants, having it stick out a bit, but he didn't care. He was mostly concentrated on, and only, Toothiana.

The two just looked at each other-Jack with a small blush and a smirk on his face while Tooth was blushing madly as the smile on her face was slowly fading away-before Tooth started freaking out as Jack put one foot on the seat.

"Oh! What are you doing?!" She questioned, before Jack brought his other foot up next to Tooth's head and have Tooth cover her eyes as she lifted her head up while Jack started shaking his crotch at her face.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid were shock in humor and surprisement at the sudden choice Jack was doing. Rapunzel looked at him, seeing that his eyes were closed and looked concentrated as he shaked his crotch at her.

"Get her, your Majesty! Yeah!" The host said, as he was running towards the Ice King and the girls. Jack pull back himself and had only one foot on the seat before the host came in, swooshing Rapunzel to Merida, who had a annoyed look on her face as she glared at the host.

They looked and widen their eyes as Jack was zipping up and down, in a way to seduce Tooth.

"How about some help for the lady in the earth's colors? The king needs some help to get him off!" The host while Tooth looked at Jack and shook her head.

"Please don't!" She said to him. Jack saw the slight fear in her eyes, making the smirk on his face slowly fade a bit, before looking at the host, and widen his eyes a bit.

"Come on, little lady, give the king your hand!" The host said, grabbing Tooth's wrist and pulled her towards Jack's crotch, making herself scream and tried pulling her hand away.

A bit angered, Jack grabbed the host's hand and have his hand touch his crotch instead, giving out a fake loud moan as he throw his head back as he rubbed the hand. Girls around scream in excitement, while Merida laughed at the shock expression of Astrid and Rapunzel while Tooth was speechless as tears came up again.

The host had a blush on his face as he looked up at Jack, "Mmm, not me!" He said as he pulled back his hand and started shaking it in a creep-out disgust.

"Mmm, not me!" He said again before running back to where he stood in a screaming state, having Jack look back and chuckled a bit before looking back at Tooth, and immediately the smile was off his face.

He looked directly at Tooth's pinkish purple as clear tears streamed down her face.

He didn't like it when girls cry when he was the cause, knowing that he really hurt or scared them.

Tooth didn't want to cry, especially at him. He didn't mean to do it. He was doing what he was paid to do. It wasn't like he was doing to scare her, but she accidentally let her tears fall in the sudden choice Jack was doing.

The two stared at each other's eyes. Tooth was surprised to see the exact expression she had on her own face was now on Jack's: worry.

'Man, why do I do this?' Jack thought as he looked at Tooth. 'She's so scared. I..I have to do something.' Soon after, a blush appeared on his face again as the idea came in his head.

Rapunzel, Merida-recording-, and Astrid watch in shock as Jack leaned down and grasped Tooth's cheek, feeling a slight flinch on her face at the action. As he got closer, Tooth realize what he was doing and closed her eyes as she felt warmth by two small and smooth objects on her face near her eyes, knowing that Jack was kissing her tears away. It was a soft and slow motion as he pressed down and kissed near her eyes before pulling back, having Tooth hold in her groan of depression as she opened her eyes.

Blue and purple looked directly at each other, wonder and confusion in both of their eyes as the blush on their faces got bigger, having Tooth feel her entire face warm and Jack at the bridge of his nose. Jack's heart thumped louder than before as of Tooth, feeling she was going to have a heart attack in a few minutes. Tooth's hand trumbled slightly on her dress. Same for Jack as he lifted his other hand to grasped her neck as the other lowered down to grasp the other side of the neck.

Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel moved back a bit as Jack leaned down again and slowly closed his eyes, as well did Toothiana.

Soon after, Merida was lucky to record the first kiss of the popular Jack Frost and the shy Toothiana May. Astrid and Rapunzel, however, took a picture at the exact moment their lips were in contact.

Toothiana and Jack felt like they were going to explode as their kiss became passionate. Fear disappeared from Tooth as she hesitantly moved her hands up and touch his bare back, having Jack shiver slightly at the warm contact on his back. Jack imagined this moment more privately, but now was better than later. Tooth loved being near him, no matter how much he was a jerk to the girls he dated and a pervert to any one he wanted to date that was single. She, and a few other girls, weren't hit on Jack himself, just other idiots.

Tooth wanted to be home, but she doesn't want this kiss to end.

Her disappointment came in when she felt Jack pulling back slowly, having herself looking at him as he done the same, both had their eyes half covered in much loving in the kiss. Both were satisfied with their first and both couldn't be happier.

He leaned down again to give a 3-second kiss before pulling back again, giving her a soft smile on his face. Tooth was speechless as Jack pulled back completely and got off of her, the soft smile still on his face again, before shaking his hips and pulling up and down the zippers in the front and the back of his pants and walked to the dance floor again.

Merida was satisfied but soon her, and the other girls, looked at Tooth with small smiles on their faces as Tooth looked completely worn out by the heated kiss she received from Jack. Merida look back at Jack, who was on the floor as the legs of his pants were in separate halves and given to two screaming girls before going back on his feet and smile to the ground before the music ended.

"Let's give up for the Ice King!" The host said, having all the girls here scream in happiness and excitement and clap for while throwing money as Jack bow to the crowd and then looked back at the four girls, but mostly at Tooth.

She lifted her head back to the front before looking at directly at Jack, who was covered by girls around him, touching him all over, but he didn't care. As long they don't touch his crotch.

Their eyes were connected before Jack winked at her and gave her the soft smile again before bending down and crawled out of the small crowd of girls, who was mostly concentrated on the legs of his pants and picked up the money that was thrown on the ground, before running out of the room, waving to the girls that wasn't in that small crowd. The music came on again but as a sign that the strippers were done.

"That's it for tonight, girls! See you all next time! Good night and happy summer!" The host said before leaving the girls towards backstage, while holding a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

Tooth took a breath before getting up and walked towards the entrance, along with Merida, Astird, and Rapunzel walking behind her. As they exited and walked to the crowd, they were surprised to see Tooth in a calm mood. Her hands weren't into fists and his tension wasn't much awkward for the three. Soon after, the girls got in the car in silence.

As soon Rapunzel turned on the car and started to drive out of the driveway, a sudden scream was made.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The girls looked at a blushing and smiling Toothiana as she scream, having the girls follow the screaming as well.

They knew Toothiana wouldn't forget this day, that moment, and the certain guy that made the action.

Toothiana May, for the first time ever, was glad to be in that strip club.


	6. Brother & Sister Love

Chapter 6: Brother & Sister Love

Jack Frost walked out the back door when the driveway was empty of the visitors-all girls-from the strip club. Jack, back in the clothes he wore on his last day while having a dark blue and white gym bag with the strap on his shoulder, walked towards his car with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Boss can't take a joke, once in a while. Hope nothing wrong will go between him and Seiji," Jack said as he fumbled his pocket for his keys. He knew that his boss, Sono, was a homosexual man, who originally works for a manga company. His lover, Seiji, is also a manga writer that Jack met two weeks ago. At first, when he saw a glimpse of Seiji's work, he thought Seiji was a girl since it showed much...sensitivity in...yuri stories, but Jack was wrong.

He was surprised to know that the lover of Sono was a man, and that he made yuri mangas, but Jack, however, was glad to have his boss be happy with his lover. As long as they don't make-out at the club backstage.

Jack paused in place while a small blush appeared at the bridge of his nose again. The gleaming smile instantly disappeared as the thought came in his head.

It wasn't on Sono and Seiji. It was the kiss he gave Tooth.

Shaking his head, he went to his black convertible and got in, the thought of the kiss still in his head as he exited out of the driveway and on the road towards home.

Jack was confused.

Ever since he first saw Tooth, his heart suddenly started pumping fast by her beauty at her youthful look. He never hit on her, just asked her for notes on assignments he didn't get when he 'missed' school. By skipping it. At times, when he see her, her looks made him blush as imaginations came in his head.

Her beautiful genetic purplish pink eyes were hypnotizing to begin with, even at the strip club when her tears streamed down her face. He frown at the thought. He hated girls crying, even when he didn't do anything or if he wasn't the cause of whatever it was. Once, he imagine a day he would kiss away her tears when once he caught her looking away from him, tears in her eyes as she walked down the hall with Rapunzel, making himself feel guilty as he walked out with his girlfriend that he wasn't dating anymore, much for his relief as she was very serious about their relationship and was a constant talker, making it hard for him to even speak to her after one word he said.

Her brunette hair was pretty to him, even with the highlights in them. When one time of the wind blow through it, it was a pretty sight to see Tooth like a angel, but the back of her was his only view as the wind blew, but he loved it anyway.

Her smart nature annoyed him sometimes as she was much smarter than him, how teachers enjoyed Tooth's achievements, and how she helps out with others on the same situations he was on, but it was also sweet of her to help anyway as one time, looking for some history about some honest president, saw her helping out one of his friends, who told him that he was heading home early to do his hair. He didn't like being lied to, but it was understandable for him.

Her body figure was a sight for every guy to see. Her hips weren't too big, and neither was her chest. She was just beautiful to him, but not much guys hit on her or other girls like Tooth, but he didn't care. He instantly feels jealous and anger every time he sees a guy, that was not a teacher, with Tooth. He didn't know why on the first day when she came, but understood a little more, but only had confidence of having her as his girl.

His only girl.

The last detail about Toothiana May was her small yet cute light pink lips that made his heart hurt a bit every time she moved them. There were many times, just like in his head at the strip club, that he wanted to kiss those lips. He finally got the chance, but only to calm Toothiana down when her tears again. He didn't want Tooth to cry, but he could tell that she enjoyed it too as she didn't look freak out or even tried to pull away during the moment.

He heard clicks beside and wonder if he would get a picture of the kiss soon.

After thinking so much of the strange yet beautiful young girl, he finally pulled up to a parking space as he was in the location of apartments. He lived in one, but he also had responsibility that wasn't just for rent and school work.

After turning on the alarm of his car, Jack walked up the stairs to the second floor towards door #213, where he unlocked the door as the sound of soft sound from a television was on. Jack's place wasn't all that big, but it had three bedrooms-bathroom in each room-, one small living room, kitchen, and a dining room, which was enough space in the apartment.

"I'm home, Jamie!" Jack said, closing the door behind him and placing the keys on the dining room table.

A tall man, looking by the age of 18, appeared in the kitchen, wearing a brown sweater and black jeans with grey sneakers while putting on his light brown coat. His hair was a short brunette, while having brown eyes and peach skin. He had a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"Nice to see ya, Jackie," Jamie said, giving Jack a quick hug. "You took longer than I thought."

"Can't blame me. Long night, many girls; can't blame a guy," Jack said, giving Jamie some money. Jamie counted and smiled; $110.

"How's Emma?"

"Oh, she's fine. She fell asleep two hours ago when we were JUST starting to watch a film," Jamie said, having Jack chuckled before heading to a pink door with white flowers.

He slowly open the door and peaked in to see a girl's room, softly lighten by the moonlight and smiled at the view of a young girl in bed with the blanket, covering up to her chin. The child was also brown hair, but was longer than Jamie's, and had peach skin as well. He watched her a little longer before exiting the room and slowly closed the door and turned back to Jamie, who, surprisedly, has a smirk on his face.

"What?" Jack said, looking confused.

"Don't act dumb," Jamie responded, the smirk still on as his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Jack said, walking towards the living room's tv and turned it off.

"Dude..have you noticed something different about you?" Jamie said, sounding curious, but looked cocky.

Jack paused in place. He looked down on himself and was still confused. What was different about him?

Jamie sighed in annoyance and quickly found a nearby mirror and brought to Jack's face, having a surprised look on his face.

"How about you look at your face?" Jamie said, feeling irritated.

Jack look at his face on the mirror and had his eyes roam around his reflection and soon had a blush on his face when he found the spot; his lips.

That had been glossed by Tooth's lips.

"Oh," Jack said, a red blush appeared at the bridge of his nose. "That."

"Yeah," Jamie said, putting down the mirror on the black couch. "Care to explain?"

"Yes. But not now. I need you out of my house now," Jack said, pushing Jamie out as Jamie started complaining softly, both not wishing to disrupt Emma's slumber.

"But, dude, what happened?" Jamie softly whined.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired and you need to go home!" Jack softly exclaimed, finally pushing Jamie out the door.

"But-" Jamie said, but was interrupted by the soft close of the door before Jack locked it. Finally, turning back around, Jack started to turn off everything in the area before heading to his room.

His room was a tad messy, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted sleep. After the strip event, he got something to eat backstage before heading home. He stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in the reveal of his muscled, slightly sweated chest in his white boxers.

He climbed into his bed, thinking about the blushing girl from the club with a smirk on his face.

"Heh. She would never forget that night," Jack said, before closing his eyes. "I know no one will."

The thought of the kiss was on his mind as he slowly drifted off to-

"AAAHHHH!"

The sudden appearance of the scream cause Jack to immediately jump out of bed, put on a clean undershirt and run out of his room and towards Emma's. He opened the door to see the little girl, moving around rapidly in bed. As he got closer, he noticed that she had a pained look on her face as she spoke in her sleep.

"No...no, no, no! Get away! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Emma, Emma, wake up," Jack said, as he started to shake his little sister from her nightmare, but was still not waking up.

"Emma, wake up!" He exclaimed, finally having her to wake up and look around the room to recognize her environment.

"Emma," Jack said softly, having Emma turn to him, revealing her big brown eyes filled with tears of fear.

"Emma, it's okay," he said, trying to calm her down as he heard her heavy breathing. Soon after, Emma grabbed Jack's shirt and started to cry on it. The sudden action was a small surprise before Jack relaxed and wrapped around the crying girl.

"I-it was h-horrible!" Emma murmured loud in his shirt. "You and I -sniff- were attacked by the -sniff sniff- Boogeyman! A-and he..killed you..and he was coming towards me and...and-"

"Hey, hey, hey Emma," Jack said, lifting her head up, just to have big brown tearful eyes see calm and confident blue eyes.

"It was just a nightmare. The Boogeyman is not real. Besides, I can beat the old man's butt any day!" Jack said, having his sister giggle a bit.

"You are going to be just fine, Emma. No one is going to hurt you," Jack said, hugging her again.

A sniff came again before Emma spoked slightly, "Thank you." A nice silence came between them as the two held each other in their arms as Emma's crying was finally settled down.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"... Please sleep with me tonight."

Jack looked down at his 9-year-old sister, smiling softly at her. "Sure, sis." Soon after, Jack was scooted into bed, having to move around a bit to be in a better position with Emma as she was laying on his chest with her head near his soft beating heart.

"Good night, Jackie," Emma said, her eyes closed.

Jack chuckled a bit from the nickname, "Night, Em."

It wasn't long until he heard his little sister's breathing was even for unconsciousness. Jack's smile soon came off his face as he move a strand of her hair away from her face and behind her left ear as she slept on his chest.

Emma Frost was a beautiful young girl that he haven't seen for years. When he was a teenager, his mother died after giving birth to Emma. Because of no mother, and the fact of his father refusing to marry, his aunt Susan took her away from him and his father for years as Jack went towards college where he was able to see his sister again, now beautiful and still remember him, even though they haven't spoke to each other.

Soon after, Emma asked Aunt Susan to live with Jack, but Aunt Susan wasn't so sure by his place he rented and the job as a stripper. For the over protection, and his friend that could babysit her since he gets along with children and works a daycare center, Aunt Susan accepted as well as their father as long as he can see his daughter at most times when visiting.

So far, Emma has been living with Jack for 4 months, and he was glad to have their relationship on the right line. Even though he was a pervert on girls at school, he was an over protective but loving older brother for Emma, even thought they didn't have the same genetic traits.

The smile soon appeared back on his face, but it was small and soft. He leaned his head on the pillow as he wrapped an arm around his little sister. The last thoughts that was in his head was his sister's smile and Toothiana's blushing yet also smiling face from the club.

He like to see his special women happy.

Morning came in the next day, having Jack open his sparkling blue eyes as a ray of sunlight came through Emma's curtains. He sat up as a weight fell off of him, making a little bounce on the bed. After rubbing his eyes, cleaning the crust in them, he looked down and smirked a bit to see his little sister in a odd position as her head was on the covered mattress while being on her stomach, her arms were laid out and one leg was sitting out from the bed.

Still smiling, he got out of bed and walked out of the room, walking towards the kitchen for breakfast. He was glad that both Emma and he doesn't have school for the next three months, having himself make sure to have his sister the best summer she will have with him.

The sound of soft footsteps came in the kitchen, having Jack turn his head slightly and smile at the view of his little sister with bed hair while she rub her right eye tiredly.

"Morning, Emma," Jack said.

"Morning," Emma said, still feeling tired as she walked towards the dining room area towards the nearest chair towards her direction.

He chuckled at the look of his sister as she rest her head sideways on the table while her brown eyes were closed.

"Anything you want for breakfast?" Jack said, leaning against the counter with one hand as a smirk was on his face.

He received a murmur as his answer, having himself misunderstand her tired covered words. An idea came in his face while being caution of his area around himself and Emma until he walked towards her and down to her relaxed face level.

He watches as Emma scrunched up her face a bit from the sudden silence that came in the room. Soon after, Emma spoke out.

"Jack?"

He made no respond when she spoke. He smirked and made sure that she didn't notice his breathing near her so she would think he was in another room.

Soon, he playfully widen his eyes and his smirk into a smile as he watched Emma slowly opened her eyes while leaning in a bit.

Finally, Emma opened her eyes, seeing Jack's expression...

"AHH!"

Jack pulled back and laughed loudly at Emma's surprised face as she breathed heavily a few times, having herself wide awake. Later on, she glared at her white-haired laughing older brother, who was holding his stomach.

"You-you should have seen your face!" He finally spoke out before laughing more.

"Ahh!" He shouted as he was tackled on the ground by the victim herself and calmed down into chuckles as Emma started punching his stomach, even though it didn't really hurt for him.

"Why must you scare me like that?! Are you trying to get me a heart attack?! You jerk!" She said before she glee in shock as she was suddenly lifted in the air and was put back on the chair.

"Giving you a heart attack is like trying to get me a date with the WRONG girl. Remember?" Jack said before going to the fridge to get ingredients while still smiling.

"It's not my fault! Dad set you up with her, even though she was a weirdo!" She said as she watch him take out the ingredients. "What are you making?"

"Blueberry pancakes," he responded as he started to cook.

"Yay! My favorite!" She said.

He smirked at her, "I know. Why do you think I'm making them?" Emma sticked out her tongue and he responded the same way with a chuckle when it was over.

"That girl wasn't weird," Jack said as he look back at his cooking. "You said that about every girl I dated."

"Because they were weird in their own way!" She whined.

"Name one," he smirked.

"Mmm...that blonde girl with the brown eyes. When you weren't around, she kept telling me what to do! I never like her and I was glad you broke up with her."

Jack nudged his head a bit in agreement. She was bossy around him and when he got a security recording of her, bossing his sister around into tears, he immediately dump her without a care, making both his sister-and other girls in his school-happy at the choice.

"Yeah, good point. Cassidy was pretty rude. Another one else?"

"Umm...the last girl you dated?"

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You mean Stacy?"

"Yeah, her! She was so close to you that she wanted to keep her for yourself more than me! I wanted to be with you, but every time she was around, she kept going up in your business for no reason! And ruining my chance to be with you!"

"Aww!" Jack said, impressed and also felt a little bad. "Was someone jealous at that time?"

"I was not jealous! I was mad at her for taking you away from me!"

"Sooo, jealous?" He said, smiling as he put the pancakes on the plates as he add more batter in the pan.

He smiled more as he heard a loud sigh, "It still wasn't fair," she murmured, but was loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't blame her. Stacy, the last girl he broke up with-and the girl Tooth and Rapunzel saw leaving with Jack after school when they dated-was all so clinging to him all the time. No matter how cute she was, it was annoying to have her in his business, and that she easily cries and whines more than Emma.

When he finally dumped, he wasn't surprised to see her cry, but he realized that when the couple have their last moment of dating, she fell for another guy, having Jack wish her luck on the guy.

And the guy even more luck on her if they dated.

"Well, you don't need to worry about her anymore," he said as he added the last of the batter after putting the new pancakes on the used plate where the rest of the pancake pile was.

Emma, who had her arms crossed and her eyes look towards the ground, suddenly look back at Jack in hope.

"You broke up with her?"

He chuckled at the sudden choice she said before nodding. He chuckled a bit more when he heard a whispered 'yes!' from the child. Jack then turned off the stove and brought the plate towards the table before going back to get the syrup and more plates with utensils.

"You really didn't like her, huh?" He said, grabbing the needed objects.

"More than I hate needles," Emma said, over her shoulder.

"Oh, hate is such a strong word to say, Em" He said, putting the plate towards her and kissed the temple of her head.

"I know, but it's true!" She said as she watched Jack sit next to her before picking up two pancakes with her fork as well as Jack did.

"Why can't you date one of the girls from the job you have?" Emma said, looking at her pancakes in satisfaction as the syrup she grabbed before Jack did.

She couldn't noticed the small blush that appeared on his face. For that fact that she was young, she was never mention at what job he does, only the fact that he has one that he goes at the evening. There were many facts in his head right now on that choice.

The people he worked with was much older than him, and most of them were boys, some were homosexual. Another fact was that his boss doesn't allow him to date his customer unless Jack knew the person longer than just the time they met at the club.

"Heh," he smirked as he took the syrup when she was done. "I'm not allow to date any of my workers, Em. Impossible to even date one behind my boss's back."

"Mmm. Well, is there any girl you like at your school that I would like?"

"Umm, I don't think so really," he said as the blush appeared on his face.

"Really? Are you sure?" She said, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"In other words, you could be lying," Emma said, now curious.

"Ha!" Jack faked laughed, feeling the blush rising a bit. "Impossible. What makes you say that?"

"Cause your breakfast is drowning!" She shouted in shock.

"What?" He said, looking at her in confusion.

Soon after, Emma pointed below his eyes, having himself to look down to the direction of his plate, which was mostly filled with syrup more than the pancakes.

Oops.

Emma then crossed her arms again and smiled at her brother, "Are you sure that you're not hiding anyone that I don't know?" She said as her brother put back the syrup bottle and grabbed three more pancakes to fulfill the syrup. "Cause that blush is telling me something."

"Yeah. Is the room getting hot or is it me?" He said, more concentrated in the area of the room as his head kept moving in random directions of the room.

"It's you. And your in love again!" She whined. By the tone, he looked back at Emma as he noticed a annoyed look on her face.

He then smiled as he played with his breakfast. "Actually, Emma, this is another story."

"What do you mean?" Emma said, looking at him in confusion as Jack got up towards the covers to pull out two glasses.

"The girls you usually see me date are annoying,...but this one. She's different," he said as he pulled out a jug of orange juice.

"How different? She's not weird, is she?!" Emma said, now interested.

"Oh, she's not as weird as you think she would be," he said as he poured the juice into the glasses.

"Okay, so what's she like?" She said as she turned back around when he brought over the drinks.

"Well,..I never talk to her much, but I seen her plenty of times at school."

"Really? Is she pretty? Is she smart? I hope she's nice."

"Oh, she's all three; 100% sure."

"Really?!" Emma said, smiling as pancakes were stuffed in her mouth.

Jack smiled at the view, "Yeah, she is. Very cute, smart, and nice," he said as he leaned in to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"I wanna meet her!"

"You can't."

"Aww! Why not?! Is she taken?"

"Umm, no. Not really. Like I told you before, I never talk to her much, so..not much connection with her."

Emma groaned in sadness at that. A thought came in her head as Jack ate the pancakes and getting rid most of the syrup with his mouth.

"Can you describe what she look like?"

Jack paused before looking at her with suspicion. "Why?"

"I just want to know. Please? You have seen her before. Can you at least tell me what she look like or does she wear a mask every day?"

Jack chuckled at the response she made before answering, "Okay. She had an Indian trait, her eyes are genetic pink-"

"Wait a minute. She has actual pink eyes?! And not the eyes you would get by rubbing it so much?" Emma said in shock.

Jack smiled at her expression. "Yeah. At first, I thought it was contacts myself but the fact that her eyes were barely bothered, and that she doesn't have eye drops or never appear with a different regular eye color, yes. Pink is her actual eye color as a genetic trait."

"Cool! What else?"

"Umm, she' s cute, pretty, long haired, and highlights in her hair."

"What color?" Emma said, curiously.

"Uhh. I think pink, purple,...green,..and yellow."

"Oooh! That's pretty!" She said.

"Fits her well," Jack said as he started eating his pancakes again, that were starting to get soggy a bit by the syrup.

Emma look down at her plater before picking another pancake as she was in thought of this girl Jack liked.

She notice one thing about the girls he dated that was different to the girl: his blush on the face.

Emma never seen him blush when he was dating someone, not even when their father was embarrassing him in front of the first girl she met that was nice but soon moved out of the country for military training. Other than, Jack never blush expect at the family members of how much he grown and how handsome he was getting, no matter how annoying they both thought it was.

Whoever this girl was, she wanted her in Jack's life more than ever. For the first time, she was actually interested in his love life that wasn't too annoying for him. Emma was sure that Jack didn't know everything about her, but she didn't mind. She still wanted to know her.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't hear her brother behind her as he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Earth to Emma!"

"Huh?!" She turned to see a slightly smiling yet annoyed Jack, looking at her.

"I think you need hearing aids, Em. I said Do you wanna go to the park today?"

"Oh. Yes please!" She said, smiling at her brother as the annoyance was off his face into happiness.

"Okay. We'll leave at noon," he said before turning back to his plate he was cleaning. Emma smiled at him then went back to her breakfast, but soon paused and then looked back at Jack, confusion on her face as she looked at him, also in wonder.

"Jackie?"

"Mhm?" He said as he cleaned the plate.

"Why is your mouth sparkling a lit-" The question was suddenly interrupted by a loud movement of dishes Jack cause in the sink in shock for both of them before Jack stood up straight, leaning on the counter with one hand again.

Having Emma a good view of her tomato-face brother.

"No reason," he squeaked softly. "I'll be in my room!" He said, before walking out of the area and brought up a hand to wipe his mouth. More curiosity came to Emma as her brother was out of sight before turning to her unfinished breakfast.

She crossed her arms again and smirked down at the breakfast again.

"What did you do, Jackson Frost?"


	7. Curiosity killed the Bird

Chapter 7: Curiosity killed the Bird

Time passed, having the two siblings, leaving the apartment to the park. Emma was still in thought of this mysterious yet inspiring girl that Jack could have fall for. Jack, however, was still in thought on both thoughts: what to do with his sister other than going to the park and how to meet up with Toothiana for his studies.

It's Saturday noon, making himself have four more days until the retake for English and he still couldn't study or be prepared without Tooth. No matter how embarrassing it would be to see her again, he need her tutoring quick. The thought about the kiss suddenly came in his mind again when he parked the car across the park.

As Emma got out, excited to play, Jack was still in thought as Emma started pulling his arm towards the park while also being cautious about the cars on the street. Soon after, Jack found himself walking towards a park bench and looked to the side to see his little sister, running towards the slides with the other children.

Jack sat down on the empty seat and sighed loudly. He laid his head back with his eyes close, letting the sun shine over his pale face with much hope in them.

*HHMMM!*

Jack shot up his head and took out his vibrating phone, knowing he received a text. He saw that it was from Eugene and opened the text.

'I WANT AN EXPLANATION, MISTER!'

Confusion got in Jack quickly. About what? He send that before looking over the playground and smiled at his laughing little sister. His eyes roamed around the playground until they stopped on one child in surprise.

The child was a young girl, looked about 6 or 7. Her skin was light brown while wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts with grey sneakers as she played in a playpen with another girl. The girl had long light brown hair in a high ponytail, but some part of her hair covered her forehead like bangs.

But, what made him curious was her eyes. One was pink, the other was blue like his.

It was odd, but it was beautiful on her. Jack wonders how did she get the genetic trait, but the thought ended when his phone vibrated again. He picked up the phone and got another text from Eugene.

Jack and Eugene has been friends since kindergarden. They have been close to be brothers like Jack with Jamie. Eugene met Emma once, and liked and treated her like his own little sister, having Emma like him and glad Jack was friends with him. They have been on each others side and knew everything about each other, especially Eugene's girlfriend, whom Jack never hit on or talk to, but always warn Eugene about any guy that was hitting on her every time he sees a guy with her.

When Jack opened his text, his eyes immediately got wide as well a blush's appearance.

The text had a picture of a certain white haired and shirtless boy and a highlighted haired girl in a green dress in a lip lock while being in a multicolored lighten room with shocked girls in the back ground.

Jack thought he would get a picture, but the aiming and quality of the picture was too good.

At the bottom of the picture, the word 'THIS!' was there, showing both of Eugene's confusion and anger since he didn't told him. Before sending another message back, Jack saved the picture on his phone, smiling a bit as his blush grown bigger.

Soon, Jack looked back at the girl in the playpen, but she wasn't there as well as the other girl she was playing with. He didn't mind before looking back at his phone with a smirk on his face as he texted back Eugene and started to call Jamie. He didn't noticed that the genetic-eyed girl came back, now alone in the playpen.

Emma, now on a swing set, looked to the side at her brother, who brought his phone next to his white hair. Their eyes met, having Emma waved to him, who saved back with a smirk on his face.

While Jack roamed his eyes around the area before his mouth started talking towards the phone, Emma noticed the blush on his face, having to slow down her swing into a stop.

'He must be thinking about that girl again,' she thought. 'Who is she?!' She got off the swing and walked towards the playpen where the girl with the genetic eyes was making sand castles. Emma noticed the eyes and gasps softly, but not loud enough for the girl to hear. They were beautiful on her, like Jack's hair since it fit well with his blue eyes. By the looks in her eyes, she looked a little sad or shy as she make the sandcastles, having Emma get off the swing set and walked towards her.

Emma immediately sat down next to her and smiled, "Hi!"

The girl shot up her head towards her, surprised to see her or actually someone talk to her since the other girl who left was silent as they played in the sand.

"Hi," she said softly.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?" She asked, kindly.

"...Anna," she said, quietly but was loud enough for Emma to hear, making Emma smile.

"Nice to meet you, Anna! See that guy over there?" She said, pointing at her laughing white-haired brother on his cell. "That's my brother, Jack."

Emma giggled a little at the shock look on Anna's face, knowing it's by his appearance. Anna heard the soft giggle and blushed a little.

"S-sorry. It's just-"

"You never seen a young man with white hair but on old people?" Emma said.

"Y-yeah! How did you-"

"Everyone says that all the time. Except for the old people part," Emma said, making both girls giggle at the end. "So, are you with anyone?"

"I'm with my sister. Well, she's not really related to me, but we're like sisters," Anna said, having Emma smile now that Anna felt more comfortable around Emma.

She had a feeling Anna will be her new best friend soon.

"Cool! Where is she?" Emma said, looking over the part to see Anna's 'sister'.

"She's getting some ice cream for me, but she'll be back soon."

"That's good. I should have Jack get me some. Hold on," Emma said.

Anna watched in surprise as Emma didn't get up and run to Jack, leaving her alone for a while, but just turned around, still sitting with her, and shouted, "Jackie!"

The shout caught his attention, having the cell away from his ear, "What?!" He shouted back.

"Can you get some ice cream?!" Emma said, giving a face that he was able to see: her cute face. He smirked at it.

"No!" Emma's face turned into a pout.

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"Nope!"

Emma turned back to Anna and held an index finger, "One moment." Emma then got up and ran to her brother, having Anna watch the view. She then started giggling when she view and heard Emma screaming directly in his ear, causing to have a shock and annoyed look at his face as his eyes crossed to the middle of his nose.

"PPLLLEEAASSEEE?! Please, please, please, please, plea-" Emma was interrupted by a slightly cold pale hand and a soft glare with a smirk on Jack's face as he moved his head down slightly to her.

"Vanilla? And where?"

Emma nodded and she turned, having Jack's hand removed, to point at the ice cream truck that just came here. Jack sighed and got up, "Alright. But if you keep doing that, I'm going to need a hearing aid!" He said as he jogged towards the truck.

"Don't blame me for everything!" Emma shouted back before running back to Anna while Jack kept talking on the phone with Jamie, who was both surprised and confused by the scream Emma made into Jack's ear.

When Emma came back, she smiled at the giggling girl.

"Do you do that all the time?" Anna said, calming down her laughter.

"Only to get what I need," Emma said, having the girls laugh again.

"Anna!" Both girls turned at the call, and also had Emma look at the girl with amazement.

A young woman, wearing dark blue jeans, a light green, long-sleeved silky blouse, and grey sneakers while having a beanie on her hair, was walking towards the girls, holding two ice cream cones, one vanilla and one cookie n' cream with a smile on her face. The young girl was beautiful, especially by the soft shadows the branches of the tall trees were creating on her.

Anna smiled at the young girl as she got closer, and so did Emma, but shock came across her face when the young girl was now closer. Anna was right. They were like sisters, since they look alike and have the same trait, but their faces wasn't too similar to each other.

What surprised Emma the most was the girl's eyes. Which were pink. And they were beautiful as well, too, just like Anna's.

The young girl then bend down and gave the vanilla cone to Anna, "Here ya go!"

"Thank you!" Anna said, starting to lick before turning to Emma, "Oh! Emma, this is my sister, Toothiana. Tooth, this is Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma," Tooth said, reaching out her hand to her, having Emma to shake it.

"You too," Emma said, smiling softly. "Umm, are you wearing contacts?"

Tooth chuckled a bit before pulling back her hand, "No. This is my actual eye color."

Emma looked wide-eyed at her. "For real?!" Toothiana nodded as she started licking her ice cream.

_'Pink is her actual eye color as a genetic trait_,' she remembered Jack's words.

'Is she the girl Jack was taking about?' She thought as she created a sand castle while Anna and Tooth licked their ice creams.

Emma then look at Tooth, who was mostly concentrated on looking at the children on the monkey bars, smiling at the kids that were hanging upside down. Emma look up to her hair, where she can see the brown in it as the rest of it was hidden under the beanie.

Emma then squinted her eyes a bit more. She then noticed a color in her hair that didn't match with the black beanie.

Yellow.

'_"Umm, she's cute, pretty, long haired, and highlights in her hair."_

_"What color?" Emma said, curiously._

_"Uhh. I think pink, purple,...green,..and yellow."_'

Suddenly, a huge force of the wind came in the area, having Tooth's beanie fall off and hit the ground, revealing Tooth's long hair and the highlights in them. Tooth turned, moving her hair as well, and bend down to pick up her beanie. There, Emma had a good view of the highlights in her hair.

Some parts were pink, some were purple, some were green, and some were yellow while the rest of her hair was brown as ever. Emma looked wide eyed at the girl as Tooth got while still licking on her ice cream.

'It's her! It's her!' She thought as she unconsciously created a sandcastle that soon broke down into a sand hill. She looked at the hill in thought, 'Jack's right. She is beautiful. And she doesn't seem to be like any of his last girlfriends he dated. She's perfect! No wonder he didn't like most of the girls. They weren't like her!'

She smiled at the ground, but a tap on the shoulder having Emma turned to Anna, who was almost done with her ice cream. Emma giggled a bit at the small messy look she had on her face, "Your brother is really funny."

"You heard him when he covered my mouth?" Emma said, surprised as well as Tooth, who was hearing the conversation.

Anna giggled, "No. But I did hear him shout about a hearing aid."

"Oh, yeah! Sometimes when we are so caught up with thoughts, we can barely hear anyone, thinking we should get hearing aids, but as a a joke." Anna started giggling again while Emma smiled at her.

At the corner of Tooth's eye, she can view the girls' smiling faces, even though she's right next to them by a few inches. She liked seeing Anna's smile. It was a beautiful view of it. Tooth then wondered who did Emma's brother look like.

"EMMA!" A boy shouted, catching each of the girls' attention to the side. Emma and Anna smiled while Tooth blushed deeply at the boy who was walking towards the playpen, having Tooth immediately hid herself behind a tree near the pen, confusing the girls, who were the only ones that noticed.

Jack helped two cones, one vanilla and the other chocolate. "Crazy," Jack said as he gave the vanilla one to Emma while smiling.

"Slow," Emma said, getting the ice cream.

"Blame the line, not me," Jack said and then noticed the slightly blushing Anna next her. He smiled to her, "And who are you, little one?"

"Oh! Jack, this is my new friend, Anna! Anna, this is my big pain, Jack," she said, having Jack respond by using two fingers to hold her nose, causing her to shake her head to shake them off.

"She's crazy, but nice to meet you, Anna," he said, having Anna smiled at him.

She then giggled, "You too. You're a funny man," she said.

He then chuckled, "So I been told." Emma then successfully got the fingers off her nose, but was unprepared by her hair that was rubbed, getting a whine, a deep chuckle, and a high giggle during as Jack ate his ice cream. Emma then glared at Jack then look at Anna with confidence.

"See? A pain," Emma said, having Anna giggle as Emma started eating her slightly melted ice cream cone.

"Hardy harhar, dearest sister," Jack said, smirking then looked up. He then got confused when the wind came again, giving a vivid with of brown hair that suddenly came out and back from the tree.

Jack then started walking towards the tree as he licked his ice cream. The sound of crushing the grass got Tooth's attention as she sank down to the trunk when she was done with her ice cream. She held her knees to her chest and bend down her head to cover her face while her hair spread out to the side.

Jack peeked over and then looked down, seeing the highlighted haired girl in the closed up position. A blush appeared on his face, but then acted cool by leaning his back against the tree bark, one hand in his pocket while the other held the cone.

A soft silence came between them, making it more awkward than ever as the two girls were talking and giggling in the playpen. Tooth slowly moved her head to the side to look up at Jack at the same time when Jack slowly looked down at Tooth. Eyes were connected, but were quickly apart, both had deep blushes on their face.

Since Jack was looking down, still eating his ice cream, he couldn't hear or didn't view his little sister, whispering in Anna's ear, having Anna gasped in surprised.

"Really?" Anna said, having Emma nod.

"And I believe that Toothiana is her," she whispered before Anna gasped again. "No way!"

"Mhm!" Emma responded. Both girls moved their heads a little to the side where Jack then sighed and went down one knee towards Tooth's direction after finishing his ice cream cone, having the girls giggled a bit.

Jack still had the blush on his face, but not as big as before. The position Tooth was in was cute as ever, showing how shy she was like on her first day at the university.

Jack then took a breath and broke the silence. "Okay. I'm sorry."

The sudden apology cause Tooth to look at the side softly where Jack was, who's looking down in embarrassment, something you don't see often on his face.

"I was...just doing my job. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I hope you forgive me," he said softly with guilt. Tooth raised her head completely in surprised as a blush was on his face as his eyes were covered by his white bangs.

She never seen this side of him before. At the university he was cocky, flirty, and sometimes rude, but at the strip club, in her point of view, he looked worried at what he was doing, and now he looks and talks with guilt.

For a jerk that she had to tutor for his make up exam, it's shocking to see him feel bad for what he done instead of liking it completely.

She smiles softly at Jack as the wind came in the area again. "Thank you."

Jack's head shot up to the side to Tooth in surprised to see a small smile and a light blush on her cute face as the wind blew through her hair, making her more beautiful and the blush a tad bigger on his face.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to do it. But, thank you," Tooth said softly. "Plus, you made my friends enjoyed that night completely."

He chuckled at the comment, but what she next cause a huge blush to appear on his face.

"Especially that kiss," she whispered to herself. He then pretended he didn't hear her and just smiled with the blush on his face, revealing his white teeth.

"Good to know they loved it," he said.

Tooth looked back at him and then suddenly gasped, surprising Jack a bit. "What?" He said, only to be attack by fingers that were now sticking his mouth as she pulled some corners of his mouth to see his teeth.

Emma and Anna looked back again, but in confusion at the view of Jack in shock as Tooth look in his mouth with her fingers in them.

"Umm," Emma said, hoping for an explanation.

"Yeah. I don't know either," Anna said. The girls looked at each other then struggled and got up to play on the equipment of the playground.

"Whaa arr ooh dooin? (What are you doing?)" Jack said with messed up speech as Tooth roamed through his mouth before pulling back with a blush on her face again while Jack's was gone already.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your teeth are so beautiful!" Tooth said. "They're white as freshly fallin' snow!"

Jack was a little confused, but still gave a smile. "Umm, thanks. I guess."

A silence then came between them as the two looked around the area before looking back at each other and smiled a bit. "Sooo.." They both said at the same time, having them both chuckled.

"Umm, well," Jack began. "Sandy said that you would be tutoring me?" He said, questioning if she knew or not.

"Yeah! I received a message from him two days ago. Since you failed English," she said.

"Yeah, pretty rough on it," he said, a bit curious. "So, do you have a plan? Cause I got nothing."

Tooth giggled at the comment, "How about I study with you at your place time to time?"

"Why not everyday?"

Jack soon saw a sad expression in her eyes that was soon replaced by a fake excited expression. "Umm, it's just that I'm busy here and there, but I still have some time a couple times."

Jack nodded, still curious about the sad look she had before, "Okay. Give me your phone."

Tooth took out her cell and gave it to Jack, who soon added his number and address in it before giving back to Tooth. She noticed that next to his name was a emoji of a snowflake, having herself smile at it.

Jack then took out his phone again and gave it to her, having her put down her number and address as her legs stretched out. Both of them got up, but do to the fact that Tooth's legs were starting to fall asleep, she almost fell on Jack, but he caught her in time.

"You okay?" He said as she stood up better and gave back his phone.

"Yeah, my legs just fell asleep."

"Oh ok."

"Wait. Wait, what are you-eep!"

Tooth found her carried by Jack bridal style, having a huge blush on her face while a small blush was on his. Tooth was silent as he carried her while walking towards the park bench he was on before he went to get ice cream for his overexcited little sister, who was now watching the two with Anna in shock that soon came in glee.

Jack placed Tooth on the bench and then sat down next to her. "Umm, thanks!" Tooth said, surprised at the action.

"No problem."

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Tooth said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to. I hate it when my feet falls asleep all the time," He said before checking out his phone to see the information Tooth put in.

"Heh, yeah," Tooth said, now looking at the ground with the blush still on her face. It's amazing that she was actually talking to her crush very well, and he wasn't being a pervert or a jerk. Tooth soon wonder why though, but it ended when her phone buzzed.

Jack heard the buzz, but still looked at the address she put in. Her area was across the street from the apartment buildings he was in with Emma, making it easy for him to not have much directions, but to know which house she was in. Even though she was planning on coming to HIS place to tutor.

A soft sound of screaming having Jack to see Tooth, blushing brightly with a huge blush and wide eyes on her face as she looked down at the video she was viewing on her phone.

"What are you watching?" Jack said, getting no respond but was let to see the video. Jack soon widen his eyes as a blush appeared on his face again.

The two were watching a minute and thirty second video on Tooth's phone of the both of them making out as the girls in the back were screaming in shock while some stayed shock or jealous as the music played loudly in the background. Soon the video ended with Jack pulling back, stopping the video with lustful looks on both Jack and Tooth's faces.

The lustful looks have Tooth immediately put away her phone, thinking of ways to kill Merida, while Jack felt a small area of heat in his stomach that didn't felt all that normal to him, but he held it back. Jack moved a little bit away from Tooth, knowing that the both of them were embarrassed by that video.

"So, it was recorded?" Jack said, looking away towards the ground while Tooth just looked at her feet. "Yup. A friend of mine recorded, but she doesn't go to our school. Yet."

Jack nodded, "I see."

After a small moment of awkward silence between the blushing two, Toothiana then checked her watch from under her sleeve and stood up, "Anna! Lets go!" She shouted, capturing Jack's attention.

"You're leaving?" He said, looking like he didn't want her to go.

Tooth looked back at him with a small smile, "Yeah. I'm spending the whole day with Anna, and we have more places to go. But, you can call me! You have my number."

Jack struggled but then smiled, "Alright." The smile made Tooth's blush stay on while his was gone. Footsteps then came, having the two look at the two girls, holding hands together as they ran towards them.

"Well, I see you two girls got along well," Jack said, smiling at the two.

"Yup! But, we will see each other, right?" Emma said, both girls looked afraid of never seeing each other again. The college students chuckled at the expressions.

"Don't worry, girls," Tooth said. "You'll see each other again." The two girls then brighten up and cheered before hugging their goodbyes to each other and then pull back to run to the student they were with.

Tooth picked Anna up to her waist and the two girls smile at the siblings, having both Jack and Emma view the two as relatives or as a mother and daughter.

"Bye guys!" The girls said, which the Frosts returned back before the two girls walked away from them and out of the park.

Jack watched as Tooth's hips moved side to side, much to more heat coming in his stomach to make himself moved away while Emma got on the bench and smirked directly at Jack.

Jack then noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You love her, you love her, you really really lov- Aaahaha!"

"I don't love her! I like her!" Jack said. Emma's mocking was interrupted by her white-haired brother, who started tickling her as the two laughed, grabbing attention at a few people but didn't notice. However, Jack was mostly thinking of the recorded kiss he saw with Tooth and the photo he saved on his phone.

And how he didn't even act like his other self. Just for her.


	8. Attempt at Home

Toothiana and Anna spent a wonderful day together. After meeting Jack again-but with better communication than from the strip club or the university-and Anna having a new friend with his sister, this day wasn't as bad as Tooth thought it would happened. After leaving the parks, the two went to see a new PG movie, and then went to a carnival for hours. So many rides, games, and food was too much for them, but was enough to have fun.

Even though Pitch was an alcoholic, his job pays him good quality of money for expensive things, and he's so cheap to not get better furniture.

Tooth was still surprised that Pitch gave her at least $1000 for the whole day, and now she only had a few hundred dollars left to spend. The girls were now leaving the carnival, with Anna's head sleeping on her shoulder while being piggy back by her while in Anna's arms held three stuffed animals Tooth won for her in a few games and a balloon tied on one of her wrists. Tooth smiled at the girl on back as she went towards her car.

Anna and Tooth's relationship was sister like since they both look alike, and are sometimes very shy, but the two weren't really related. Anna was an orphan long ago before Tooth went to the university. She was a scared and bullied young child as she was made fun of for her eyes since they weren't contacts at all. Because of the bullying she received, she was mute for years. Soon after, two best friends came to the orphanage, looking for a child to adopt. The two looked high and low for the child until they found Anna. Because of her eye color, and her shy yet kind nature, she was adopted.

The best friends was no other than Tooth and Rapunzel.

When Anna was in the orphanage, Toothiana was alone and scared of her stepfather for so long, thanks to his alcoholic state and times when he gets abusive. Rapunzel, feeling bad for her friend, then suggested to adopt a child to fill the empty void inside of Tooth, but she declined, saying that her father would find out and would just tell her to get rid of the kid. Rapunzel then suggested that the child would live at Rapunzel's place until Tooth gets her own place for two, which she hopes would be soon, and later on Tooth agreed.

When the girls took Anna home, they took care of her injuries, both physically and emotionally, making her more happy to be with the two. Rapunzel loved Anna, but Tooth loved her the most like the little sister she never had in her.

After twenty minutes of driving, Tooth made it to Rapunzel's place. Luckily for the girls, and Anna's cute nature, Rapunzel's parents knew about her and loved Anna, having themselves to take care of her as well. Tooth walked up to the gate, hand in hand with a tired Anna as Tooth held two of her stuffed animals while Anna dragged one.

Tooth then rang the doorbell, receiving a speaker on the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A woman said. It was Rapunzel.

"It's me. Open up, girl," Tooth responded, having a beep come in and have the gate automatically open up as the two girls started walking towards the front door that was later on opened by Rapunzel, wearing her nightgown.

She smiled at the two girls. "You two had a good time, I believe," she said then looked down at a yawning Anna. "And one got tired."

"Yeah, it was great, but now this little one needs a bedding bye."

"Alright, come on in," Rapunzel said as she lifted Anna in her arms while Tooth followed her before closing the door behind her.

The area wasn't dark since Rapunzel put on one of the lamps, but it only lit half of the huge living room. The girls went up the carpeted stairs and towards Anna's room which was next door to Rapunzel's. Tooth opened the door and turned on the light for Rapunzel, who entered in after her.

The room was huge and colored with pink and white, Anna's favorite colors. Her bed was a princess bed with a tent above the mattress. The room was usually covered in toys, coloring books, and reading books she does since Rapunzel's mother was homeschooling her while Rapunzel. Tooth then noted that if she ever get a new home and have Anna live with her, she'll make sure Anna would go to her classes at the mansion more often.

Rapunzel laid the sleeping girl in bed while Tooth placed the two stuffed animals-a panda and a German Shepard- around her head while Anna clutched to the baby tiger one, which was the smallest of them all.

The girls smiled at the view of the child before Tooth got up and turn off the lamp and turned on the nightlight, revealing the universe above on the ceiling like she was in space.

Anna then turned to the girls with a small smile, "Can you sing?"

The girls look at each other than back at Anna with soft smiles. "Okay," Rapunzel responded for the both of them, both knowing what to sing for Anna. The two girls sang at the same time with low volume, but loud enough for Anna to hear to sleep in.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

The girls then stopped when they heard soft breathing from the young girl, having the two tip-toe out of the room in silence. The two then started walking downstairs.

"Can you stay over night?" Rapunzel asked as she followed behind Tooth.

"I would, but...you know. Pitch," Tooth responded as she looked back at her friend then back at the door.

"Oh yeah. But, he wouldn't notice, right?"

"If he could notice the bags of clothes I bought yesterday, then think again honey," Tooth said with a sad smile on her face.

Rapunzel then sighed, "Alright. Just get home safe. And if there's any problems, call me immediately. Don't hold back. Just call. My phone's always on." She then returned the smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Night, Rapunzel," Tooth said before hugging her, who hugged back.

"Night, Toothie. Tell me everything you did with Anna tomorrow, alright?" Rapunzel said when Tooth pulled back.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye," Rapunzel said before Tooth exited out of the door. She then walked towards the speaker and pushed a button, letting out a beep to know the gates open for Tooth.

As Rapunzel turn off the light in the living room and went up stairs, she frowned in worry as a bad feeling came inside her on Tooth. She tried struggling off, but she couldn't. She was overprotective of Tooth, and wanted her to be safely from anyone's cruel hands, mostly Pitch's. The thought of Pitch grabbing her started to scare her and noted that she need to listen to her music to sleep.

Tooth had a silent drive back home, which only lasted for 30 minutes more. Soon, Tooth got out of her car, but paused in place. A downstairs window's light was still on, giving much confusion for Tooth. Soon after, Tooth unlocked her door and went inside before locking it behind her. Tooth then noticed a few things. The furniture was still neat when she woke up this morning to clean the area when Pitch left for work. There was no sightings of Pitch anywhere in the room other than a small lamp on a dresser that was still on. Believing that he must have fell asleep upstairs, she went towards the light and turned it off.

"Want it in the dark, huh? Huh,..Rashmi?"

Tooth immediately turned back on the light and turned at the sudden voice, only to be shocked and fall on the couch next to it to see her stepfather, red-eyes from tears, his hair messed up, and his face showed..lust.

Tooth then realized another thing in shock. The light was giving a perfect view of her birthday suit to stopped halfway of his thighs.

Toothiana was immediately scared as he walked towards her while crawling backwards on the couch and then clutch on a covered window's curtain. Why was he naked? Why was he crying? Why did he called her mother's name?

Tooth finally figured it out as tears started to come and fear was taking over her completely.

Pitch Black finally cracked.

"Master," Tooth said, her voice already cracking. "Y-you need to relax. How about some sleep?"

"No. I need you. Bad," he said in a lustful whisper, scaring and shivering Tooth at the same time after also noticed no smell of tobacco or alcohol was in the breath. He smirked at Tooth as he bend down close to Tooth, only to attack her neck.

"Ahh! No, no! Please stop, Pitch! Stop!" Toothiana begged as tears finally shed as Pitch started touching her all over, and having his hands go under her blouse. Tooth squealed in shock as he grabbed one of her breasts, having Tooth tired to pull his hands away from her, only to end up getting a hard slap on the face.

"Don't interrupt me! Just..enjoy it," Pitch said, before sucking and licking on her neck again.

Screams of pain and fear came from Tooth as Pitch kept giving himself to Tooth. The touches were horrible and cold as ever and every time she begged, he only smirked more as he kept on touching her all over. After thirty minutes, Tooth's clothes were completely off, while she had a shock look on her face as Pitch was getting ready.

He smirked at Tooth before leaning in and kissed her on the forehead, "Get ready. You're going to love this, Rashmi."

The mention of Tooth's mother's name cause something in Tooth to crack. Next to her that was laid out off the couch was an empty glass bottle of beer. She grabbed and with much force, she hit the bottle against Pitch's forehead.

The force cause Pitch to pass out and fall backwards on the couch, the opposite side where Tooth was. Tooth then started breathing heavily as she glared at her unconscious stepfather, but soon the glare disappeared into shock and then into guilt as more tears shed out of her eyes.

"What have I done?" She said before immediately picking up her clothes and ran upstairs to her room, dropping her clothes on the bed and towards her bathroom, taking out the magical medicine, before going back downstairs.

Tooth walked up to Pitch in fear and worry at the unconscious cracked Pitch. Looking at his forehead with the light that was still on for the past 38 minutes, she viewed a sight of blood coming out of his head. Opening the cap and pouring out a amount of the medicine at the tip of her three fingers, she placed the medicine and rubbed around his entire head before pulling back and watch the cut she cause soon fade away in a matter of seconds, as well as the blood.

Tooth then pulled his feet and moved his arms around to get a better and comfortable position on the couch. Soon after, Tooth grabbed a blanket that was on his chair and placed it over his body before looking at his face.

Pitch's expression looked hurt, which made Tooth's heart churn in pain at what she done and what happened to her mother. Feeling the guilt in her, she bended down and kissed the part of his forehead that she hit before turning off the light and went upstairs, leaving her now clothed unconscious step father on the couch.

Tooth went in her room again and locked the door behind her before walking to her bed took take out her cell phone and money in her pants.

She then noticed she got a text on her phone since it was on silent all day. She opened her phone and her heart skipped a bit.

It was from Jack.

'Come by my place tomorrow at noon. Emma's playing over with friends. See you later, Toothiana ;)'

The text came two minutes ago, having Tooth text back to him without hesitation.

'See you there. Night'

Later on, she placed her cell on the bed, put her clothes in the clothes basket and placed her money in her empty wallet that she left at home for no use until now. After putting her money away, Tooth shivered all over and finally remembered her dried tears on her face and how Pitch licked her all over.

Including down below that shivered her the most inside.

She looked at her clock; 11:35pm. She didn't care for the time, she want this feeling off, not to sleep in it. Putting her hair in a high ponytail, Tooth went to the bathroom and planned to make a bath. After a few minutes, Tooth found herself in a bubbly bath while scrubbing herself with a pink loofah, having the smell of sweet strawberry in the area as she scrubbed the dried tears of her face gently to avoid the soap in her face and then started scrubbing all over, especially down below.

Soon after, Tooth felt a little better, but what could make it better if this memory was removed from her mind for good. Or better if her mother was there to confront Pitch and comfort her again.

An image of a certain white-haired boy with bangs covering his eyes as he looked down came in her mind. She smiled at that as she stood up and turned on the shower head, moving her head away from the head as she washed off the suds off her body while the plug drained away the soapy dirty water.

She then removed the head and started to spray off the soap suds that was sticky on the tub until of the suds were gone and have Tooth turn off the water and climb out, feeling more clean now as she wrapped her towel around her body.

Going back to her room, she looked at her phone to see two texts. She opens it and noticed both were from Jack. She opened the first one.

'Night, n umm..btw..'

Nothing else. She exited out of that text and opened the second one. The second makes her blush completely and almost let lose of her towel, but got the grip back.

The message was a picture of the exact moment Jack and Tooth's lips came in contact. The thought and look at their kiss made Tooth remember how it went. His lips were smooth and soft enough to be made out of marshmallows. They also tasted sweet, but she figure it was some flavored lip balm he wore to smooth his lips. She remember the flavor being blueberry mixed with her strawberry lips. The taste was so good that it was the reason the sudden kiss became passionate later on during the moment. Tooth couldn't stop her hands to touch his cold, pale, bared back, but luckily they didn't move any further as the kiss was on.

Tooth, coming back to earth look back at the picture and soon saved it. After saving it, she looked further down at the text to see the finished words Jack said.

'You were amazing and beautiful last night. See u tomorrow Berry )'

The text made Tooth fall to her knees as she looked at the text again. Jackson Frost, the most popular jock in Burgess University, who is a jerk at school, but showed another side of him when they spoke in a conversation, said she was amazing and beautiful! Tooth felt her heart hitting her chest again at the message as a smile came across her face.

The mention at the word 'berry' cause a blush to appear on her face as the kiss came in mind again. Soon after, Tooth plugged her phone and placed it on the counter before taking off the towel when she was completely dry and then got on a pair of pajamas before going to bed.

The thought of Pitch touching her all over soon came back in her mind again, having Tooth the idea to take out her untouched IPod and put on her head phones, listening to the music she had on it.

Soon, Tooth started shutting her eyes as an image of Jack came in her mind again and a full memory of Jack as the Ice King at Paradise came in her head again, having a soft smile on her face as she felt lucky to have Jack to actual take noticed of her when he never hit on her in school.

At times, she just thought she was pretty enough for him, but by the text he gave her, she thought about it less.

Tooth then eventually fell asleep when Rue's Lullaby came on while having a smile on her face as the sweet and brotherly Jack Frost, showing his smile with his snowy teeth came in her mind again.


	9. Aster's Care and Meeting North

**Sorry for the wait! I'm glad you guys love the story and can't wait for you to enjoy more of my story as well as more stories I will be making soon and finish up. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

Morning came on the horizon. As the sun rays sneaked through the blinds, it touched Tooth's eyelids, having the girl be awoken by the sun's presence. Tooth stretched after sitting up before rubbing her eyes next, unknown of her headphones on her pillow, but she froze as she set her hands slowly back on the blanket. Vivid memories of what happened last night cause Tooth to shed her eyes. She didn't sob or cry, she only let her tears shed as she got out of bed and went towards her door, slowly unlocking the door and poked her head out. She looked downstairs, away from the rail to see no sign of Pitch on the couch, but the blanket she placed on him was scrunched up on the floor. She heard no sound other than her heavy breathing to calm down her tears. She turned her head and looked two doors down on her right to see a black closed wooden door. She haven't been in that room, ever since her mother died, needing a company when the good natural was there, but soon turned into depressive anger at it was the only room that reminded her so much of Rashmi.

Pitch Black's bedroom, that was originally Rashmi's, but was now infested by his cruel natural.

Tooth, before wiping her tears, walked out of her room and slowly walked towards it, fearing of Pitch being asleep in his room and could wake up any moment. Her footsteps were slow tiptoes towards the room until she finally made it. No thoughts of her going in the room was in her mind, only to know if he left for work or he was asleep. She leaned and pressed her ear against the door, knowing that when he's drunk, he could be snoring loudly than usually.

No sound was made. Hesitating, Tooth grabbed the knob and opened the door, poking her head inside. She heard no sound of snoring, running water, or murmuring about anything with an anger tone. His king-size black slightly ripped and cracked bed showed no viewing of a body inside the sheets. The entire room was full of rips and black paint, showing much depression he encountered in his lifetime, living in the house with Tooth.

But other than that, she sighed, glad and relieved that her stepfather was at work, or anywhere that's not here.

Soon after, Tooth went back in her room and stripped off her pajamas, immediately thinking of taking another bubble bath. The thought of what Pitch did cause her to shiver and clean herself once more. She wouldn't be in the house for long. She had to get out of here, not just for tutoring her crush, but to get out of the nasty smell of alcohol and some smoke smell.

Soon after, she quickly took a shower-three times the charm-and got dressed, wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse and black leggings and dark blue Hightops. Grabbing her wallet-that was filled with her leftover money- and cell to put in her small purse, she immediately left her room and went down the stairs, passing the kitchen and out the door as quick as possible.

She didn't noticed a dark figure in the dining room that held a halfway empty beer bottle as its head was on the table, unconscious.

She was lucky to have her keys in her pocket as she turned off the alarm and drove out of the parking stop and towards another direction. She wasn't going to Jack's place. She has plenty of time before meeting Jack at his place. Right now, she needed to see a old friend she haven't talk to for a while.

After ten minutes of fast but safe driving, she made it to her destination at an restaurant for the three courses of meals. Luckily, it was still breakfast, but she felt like eating much for it. She knew a friend there and badly needed to see that exact friend. No one else. She got out of her car, turn on the alarm, and walked towards the entrance, hoping that her friend was the first person she saw. When she got in, the sound of music playing on the ceiling and people chatting away, as well as the tasty aroma of many types of breakfast that was called to cook came to her senses. Tooth have been cooking so much food for herself and Pitch that she missed the lovely hospitality that happens in this restaurant, HomeRun.

Tooth smiled at the area until she looked up ahead and smiled at the back of one worker, who couldn't notice her since the back was shown. The back of this person was a man Tooth was friends with since they were kids. They don't talk much, but the man did go to Burgess University, except he was two grades ahead of her. Tooth walked towards the man, noticed that he was cleaning something, but the more closer she got, the smile her face was lowering as she felt her tears come up again as she needed to speak to him what happened last night.

She also knew he wasn't going to like one word she would say.

She then tapped his shoulder when Tooth was close enough, having the man jump a little and turned with a smile. The man was tanned, muscular, green-eyed, and had black hair with silver highlights in them. He wore a three-buttoned blue shirt with black jeans, being held by a brown belt that was covered by a lower-half white apron. He was a good looking man that any girl desire, like to Jack, but Tooth only loves this man as a brother and a provider for her problems like her girlfriends.

His name was E. Aster Bunnymund, but she called him either 'Aster' or 'Bunny'.

"Welcome to-Oy, Tooth! Ay haven't seen you sin'e your birthday. Has is it? Can Ay get ya anything?" He said, with his special Australian accent.

"No, no. I just wanted to talk to you. That's all," Tooth said, showing the sadness in her eyes, having Aster easily noticed them as the smile on his face disappeared.

"Oy. Somethin' the matter?" He asked. Even though he was much older than Tooth, he still cared for her like a little sister he never had. He loved her and wanted to protect her from anything.

Mostly Pitch.

Soon after, Aster was in his brotherly love mode as he got around the counter and pulled Toothiana into a hug, letting the beautiful girl cry when a tear shed from her eyes. Still wrapped around her, he pulled Tooth away from the area and towards a small area of tables that looked a bit more private than the other side of the restaurant and sat down next to her in a table next to a corner. He grabbed the napkin dispenser and pulled out a few. The napkins were soft enough to not have Tooth completely look red as she accepted the napkins and blew her nose in one and held the others.

"What did Pitch do?" Aster asked softly in a concern way. He knew that every time Tooth cried, ever since her mother died and have Tooth be alone with Pitch as her step-father, crying to him always made him figured Pitch was up to something. Ever since Rashmi died, he knew Pitch was bad news when Tooth told him that he started drinking.

He never liked Pitch, even when Rashmi was alive. He didn't trust much guys with Tooth unless he knew them better.

Soon when Tooth was calming down, as he was now hearing hiccups more than the people talking in their own conversations, he asked again, "Toothiana, what is it? What happened?"

Tooth soon looked up at him with her puffy red eyes as a few tears shed, "H-he cracked, Aster. He m-messed up. He...h-he-"

Aster knew what she meant by what she was saying. And because of it, he was trying to calm down his anger since he didn't want to scare Tooth.

He clutched his free hand on his apron to tried to hold in his anger as his eyes were close and the veins were popping out of his neck and wrist. Tooth then noticed the viewing and gasped, realizing her second mistake that involved Pitch.

"No, no Aster! It's not what you think," she exclaimed softly, having Aster open his eyes to show the anger in them, but also with confusion as an eyebrow rose.

"All he did was touch me," she said softly as her eyes directed down to her lap. "He...almost..you know, but I hit him with a bottle to stop him just in time."

Aster let out a breath of relief, glad that Toothiana had the bravery in her crack just in time to prevent any more problems. He then rubbed her right shoulder his left hand was on, comforting her a bit more while also pulling her in a bit more.

"You need protection, Tooth. He isn't the protection needed. You are," he said, knowing that telling her that she needed to move out would just make her repeat the same thing: I can't leave him heartbroken. "Ay know you feel bad 'or him, but havin' yourself be reminded of his first wife is enough 'or you to get out and have him in a mental institution. He needs help, and you doing this on your own isn't goin' to help anyone. You need to get out there and have someone else take care of the Boogeyman."

Tooth chuckled at the nickname all her friends called her stepfather without a care, but she knew Aster was right on this one. She kept reminding herself that there would be the day that he would finally crack after seeing that his anger have hidden his long depression process for her mother.

She just wished that her biological father didn't die during the war when she was younger.

His name was Haroom. He was a good man, and loved Rashmi the first time he met her. Ever since he met Tooth for the first time-as he have to leave Rashmi as she was 6 months pregnant with Toothiana-when he came back from war when she was 5, he spent only two years with her and Rashmi, giving much love and happiness for the two of them when he returned. After founding out another war was made, Toothiana, aged 7, was heartbroken to have her father leave her and her mother again. It was hurtful since they had a pinky promise that he would return to them again.

Years passed. Rashmi received a telegram, saying he died in battle.

Both were depressed to have the amazing husband and father die in battle, and have left all messages of the military to his grave, also saying that seeing him in his grave would just break them much more, but still gave their love to Haroom as well to the military. All her friends, including Aster, loved Haroom's good nature much more than Pitch's before he was depressed. He was a better father, while also being an overprotective one to Toothiana when she was younger and Rashmi.

Toothiana barely remembered her father's looks, but all she wanted was to see him again.

His warmth.

His love.

His smile.

Everything that wasn't Pitch's.

Finally, Tooth took a breath and said the words Aster needed to hear, "You're right, Aster. This is too much for me. I'm a grown woman who's living with a messed up stepfather. I need to get out and finally live my life without him messing me up. The many scars, both physically and emotionally, that he made on me is enough. I need to call some to take him to his new home. Away from me. For good."

Aster smiled at the girl as his eyes were half-lidded. He was glad she finally made this decision. Tooth looked at him with a smile, also with slightly red eyes as she was calming down, "I need you and my friends help to get him there, so I wouldn't be alone."

"You're never alone, Toothiana. We all love you, and want you to be happy. But not with the Boogeyman," Aster said, with a serious tone at the end, even though he was still smiling.

"Thanks Aster," she said before hugging him completely, which he accepted to hug back. Soon, when the two pulled back, Toothiana let out a breath and then a smile with a small giggle, "I'm sorry for keeping you away from your work, Aster."

"Nah, it's fine Sheila," he said as the two got up, "It's a slow day anyway. How about Ay get ya somethin' on me?"

"Oh no! I couldn't. I have money to pay for it anyway," she said as she sat back down while Aster looked down on her with a smirk.

"Same ol' sweet tooth," Aster said then looked up to the side to hear the sound of the bell ringing. He looked back at the girl, "How about Ay grab you a menu while Ay take care of this customer, alrigh'?" Tooth nodded to him before he walked away.

Feeling better to have her best friend to give her that confidence she needed, she took out her phone to check for any messages. She only got one from Rapunzel, seeing it was a media text. She found out it was a short recording and smiled in awe to see Anna, playing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" on her real flute then smiled at the camera before cheering in joy, which where the video have ended.

"Aaww," Tooth said before responding to the text: 'Amazing work, Anna! So beautiful!' before putting away her phone. She paused in place when she felt two small hands on her arm and turned in surprised to see the culprit.

It was Emma, who was smiling brightly at her, "Hi Tooth!"

Toothiana smiled back before bending down to hug her, "Hi, Emma! What are you doing here?" She said as she pulled back and moved over for Emma to sit next to her.

"I'm having breakfast with my daddy. I'm staying over at his place, and some friends of mine are coming to play this afternoon. I was also wondering if you can get Anna to come."

Tooth smiled at the respond, knowing Anna and Emma are good friends, "I tell her right away. But I just need to know where your father lives."

"Oh, ho ho! I'm surprised to see Emma with new friend." The sound of a deep Russian joyful male voice have Tooth look up in surprised to see Emma and Jack's father. The man was a very tall man with a long white beard and white hair that had a few strands of black in them. His eyes were wide, joyful blue with much wonder in them as he also has a big stomach, but it was much muscular as well as his entire body. Looking at the man as he sat down the opposite of the girls have her figure that he was much like Santa Claus.

"Toothiana, this is my daddy! Daddy, this is Jack's and my new friend Toothiana," Emma said, having her father bring out his huge hand as her was much smaller in comparison, but she did shake. Or might as well him shake as her entire hand was covered by his.

"Nice to meet you, Toothiana," he said with much kindness in his voice, having Tooth smile back at him anyway.

"You too, Mr. Frost," she said as she pulled back while Aster came back with three menus.

"Oh, no need to call me that! Call me North," he said, having Tooth wonder in the choice of name while Aster put down the menus and a cup of eggnog to North.

North noticed the drink and smiled at Aster, "You know me so well, Bunny."

"Always a special customer to have around, North," he said before leaving the three to themselves.

"How come Jack didn't come with you two?" Toothiana asked.

"He's getting ready for his date with you!"

The word 'date' Emma said have Tooth immediately start blushing. She blushed more when North started chuckling. "No, Emma. Is not date. Is study date with young beauty."

"Ooohh! Well, it's still a date since you're with Jack. All alone. Having the both of you to have the time of your lives," Emma said to Tooth, having North laugh in amusement at Toothiana's embarrassment on her face. He wouldn't know what were in both girls' minds, or in any girl's mind, but it was all so amusing to him anyway.

Aster came back with a small cup of orange juice for Emma and a cup of cold sweeten tea for Tooth, since it was one of Tooth's favorite drink before leaving the three with confusion and a smirk on his face when he saw the odd people. He wondered how much weird yet entertaining Jack's family can be all together.

Aster and Jack knew each other since Jack and his father came to visit the university when Aster was a freshmen, having Aster be their guide around the school. Jack and Aster, well when they first met, they became like bickering brothers, having Aster be both annoyed but impressed by Jack's presence and knowledge. There were times when Jack called him 'Kangaroo', which made no sense ever since Jack saw a picture of him and a couple of freshmen girls, gathered together in an Easter theme where the girls had on bunny ears and tails while Aster had on makeup and a different costume to represent the Easter Bunny. It was still humiliating to him, but the only reason they dressed up like that was to have a Easter hunt for the children from elementary and middle schools that were visiting to play the hunt and had to hid all the eggs as the kids were learning what the studies in her school do.

Jack went with his father and sister instead with his class that weren't able to come and played with the kids and pre-teens in the hunt, despise his hair color, but they ignored it. Aster was impressive on how Jack helped the kids find eggs other than get some eggs himself, which was only one of a design to winter. No matter how annoying the boy was to him, he was impressed by his nature. He was also his senpai since Jack was going to be a junior soon, Aster was graduating soon, and Toothiana and Rapunzel were going to be sophomores at the school.

He wondered what else could happen between Jack and Toothiana, if they ever talk to each other.

All day, Toothiana, North, and Emma enjoyed each other's company as they each ate their breakfast. Soon after getting the address, Toothiana texted Rapunzel if Anna wanted to sleepover with Emma, who immediately agreed. After getting a thanks from Rapunzel when she send her his address, the three were ready to go their separate ways. After Emma was done in the bathroom.

The two grown-ups sat on the waiting benches for Emma, having a comfortable silence between them.

"You know? You don't have to wait, Ms. Tooth," North said, mostly looking at the door.

"I know, but I just feel like it," she responded, having North nod softly with a smile.

After another short moment of silence, North spoke again, "Ms. May?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance,..are you in love with my son?" He said, as wonder was in his eyes when he looked at the blushing Toothiana who was looking at the ground in embarrassment.

He smiled at her when a very slight nod was made by herself. He then made another nod before speaking again, "You are a good woman, Toothiana. Just like his mother."

Toothiana looked at him at the mention of Jack's mother. She barely knew anything about Jack's family other than his sister, that didn't have the same traits as him, and his father, which is new to meet him for the first time.

"His mother passed away when Emma was just a baby, and Jackson a young teen. Your good nature reminds me so much of her that I almost forgot about her. Luckily, not everything. Her center of love to all of us was wonderful to have as well as Jack's center of fun. Emma's center could be friendship as she is much a friend to all she meets. Mine is wonder as of how I can handle everything I see and wish to do. What is yours, Toothiana?"

Toothiana understood every word without confusion and showed a face that she was in thought. Tooth thought hard and finally came with one; memory. She remembers the times she has with her friends, the constant remembrance to study for her tests, and every detail she never wanted to forget.

"I guess mine would be memories. Like I wouldn't want to forget meeting you for the first time and seeing Emma again."

"That's a great center!" He exclaimed in happiness. "You are good, beautiful, and special young lady, Tooth, and I wish to see you more often."

"I would love that, too," She said as the two got up when Emma exited the bathroom.

"Ready to go! Bye Tooth!" Emma said, hugging Tooth again.

"See you soon, Emma," she said before letting go and having the three of them exit the restaurant and go their special way while Aster picked up his tip that he liked; $35 and a candy cane.

Soon after, Tooth drove out of the restaurant and towards Jack's apartment, blushing a bit at the remembrance of the word choice Emma said about them before they ordered their breakfast. She now wondered how well it would be as she drove towards his home.


	10. Surprise, Smoothies, Study, & Sadness

It didn't take long for Tooth to finally make it to the apartment homes, but it was a problem to figure out which one was his home. Soon, Tooth checked her phone to see Jack's address on it again and had a few minutes until she finally made it to Jack's place.

That, and she found his familiar transportation of a car she sees in the university.

Soon after, Tooth checked the address again, finding out his place was at the second level of the apartment at room #213. As Tooth walked up the stairs, she felt a little nervous as of what would happen for the study date with the jock.

She didn't realized her tempo was slowing down as negative thoughts came in her head. What if he was just comforting her and would be a jerk to her since his sister is at their father's? What if he would keep mentioning about the kiss? What if he wants to go a bit further in the small friendship they had?

What if she'll end up the same way Pitch did to her? But without the empty bottle?

Toothiana then shook her, getting rid of the negativity in her mind. "No, Jack wouldn't do that to me. I know he wouldn't," she said as she made it to the door of #213. As she rose her fist up to knock on the door, she paused as a thought came to her again, 'But, what if he did? He's been a jerk to many teachers and a perverted jerk to girls ever since I came to the university.'

She then took a breath, "One way to find out," she said before finally knocking on the door. There was no answer, but it didn't worried her. She knocked again, only to hear a murmured voice, 'I'm coming!' Tooth then turned away as she waited for the person to open the door, having her back to the door.

'I can't seem to understand Jack all that much,' she thought, with much curiosity and confusion in her mind. 'He's a total jerk to girls and yet, at 'Paradise', he seemed to only notice me more than any other girl there, and there were many that were more beautiful than me. And at the park, that was the first time I heard him apologize to anyone, even to me! He usually fake his apologies to the teachers with much sarcasm, but if he's such a jerk, why would he feel bad for what he done at the strip club?'

Tooth was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open. "Oh, hey Tooth," a familiar male voice said, but had a tired tone to complete with it.

She jumped slightly and turned to Jack with a smile, "Oh, hey Jack! I just- AHH!"

Tooth immediately turned back around with much redness all over her face while she clutches the strap on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Tooth?" Jack said, still have a tired tone.

"You tell me, asked the girl to the boy in his...underwear," she said as her eyes was closed as the image of what she saw made her blush as her heart pumped fast on her chest.

She wasn't really prepared to see her crush with white bed-hair, no shirt to have full access of his packed chest, his usual crystal exciting blue eyes were now dull and tiring, and light blue underwear that showed off his middle figure completely.

After rubbing one eye, Jack looked down on himself and chuckled a bit before a small blush appeared at the bridge of his pale nose, having it look like it he was getting a fever.

He then looked back up to Tooth's back, "Ah. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired today. I stayed up all of last night to clean up the place so..your visit..can be comfortable..when you came today," he said as he started to fall asleep and leaned forward.

Tooth's eyes shot open in surprise at every word Jack said. 'He cleaned up his apartment? Just for me?' She thought, having the blush calm down a bit as a smile came on her face again.

Tooth then turned back around, "Oh, that's so sweet of you, Ja-AAH!" She screamed as Jack suddenly fell on top of her, having Tooth be in the middle of the tall handrail and her crush, sleeping on top of her. His face snuggled in her hair while the rest of his body just stood where he was as Tooth was crushed by the freezing and sleeping jock on her.

The blush risen on her face again as she felt cursing to the Gods, telling them why must they mess with her lifetime, but was also thankful no one was around to see her like this, thinking of the wrong idea while kids would think of it as a hilarious idea. She moved her head slightly on his chest, having now a full contact to where his heart beat was.

_Thump, thump...thump, thump..._

Enhanced by his heart beat, she moved her head completely away from his chest and brought her hands up to slap his face gently and repeatedly to wake up him.

"Jack? Jack," she said, continued slapping until she stopped when she heard soft groaning from him, having some of his weight be slightly off her, but not completely.

Soon after, Jack had his eyes look directly at the blushing angel below him with curiosity in her eyes.

Having himself in a sleepy state, he felt like he was in Heaven with Toothiana right now as the ray of the sun casted down on her like an angel herself, making the blush on his face grow slightly bigger, but Tooth didn't noticed.

"You okay?" She asked, tilting her head a bit, making herself even more cute without even noticing it.

Jack's blush got a little bigger by it, but with his lack of sleep, his respond was a soft groan as he went back to sleep, only to open his eyes a bit and close them again as Jack felt arms around his body as movement came in as well.

"Come on," Tooth said as she practically pulled Jack back inside the house while closing the door behind her with her feet. Jack shuffled his feet a bit, but was mostly dragging himself while Tooth took him straight to the living room couch since she wouldn't know which one was his room.

Tooth was impressed by the cleanness of the apartment, and as she breathed in the air, she always catches the scent of strawberry in the area, reminding her of the lipgloss she wore to the strip club. Tooth smiled down at Jack, who's head was mostly straight to the ground, which made it look like he was going to hit the ground face down first if Tooth wasn't carrying him. Finally, Tooth was able to get Jack into the couch and smiled down at him as he unconsciously brought up his legs, had his arms and hands close up to his bare chest while his hands were under his chin, and his head laying sideways on his left side, showing how comfortable he was in now.

No matter how embarrassing he was in now, she wished she had a camera-Oh wait! Her camera phone!

She quickly took out her phone and went backwards a little to have a perfect view of her sleeping crush. She took the picture, luckily the snap of the camera was silent so he wouldn't have to wake up from it. Tooth looked at the picture and smiled at the quality and the position he was in.

She even silently awed when she noticed a small smile on his face in the picture.

Soon after she put her phone away, she found a dark blue folded up blanket on a reclining patterned chair, she unfolded and put the blanket on his body, hearing the soft slow breathing from his smooth small lips. She pulled away as she placed her bags on the reclining chair.

She smiled at the young jock and checked out the areas in the apartment. She opened up one room next to the television where Jack was opposite to it, seeing a cute room that was perfect for a little girl, having Tooth figure it was Emma's bedroom. She closed the door and went to the second door, opening to see a spare clean room that was perfect for anyone to stay in. No matter what gender, just a comfortable hospitality in their visit.

She smiled of how clean it was and how she smelled the light strawberry scent in the room. Must be the floor wax or the scented air freshener, but other than that, it looked completely cleaned and dust free all around the room.

Tooth then exited out of the second one and towards Jack, figuring it was his, hence a drawing of a huge beautiful Stellar Dendrites blue and white sparkled snowflake on the door. Silently, she opened his door and saw the room cleaned every where, also having the strawberry scent in there. The room was a total opposite to the guest's and Emma's rooms, having it filled with dark blue painted walls, posters of beautiful supermodels in dresses and famous snow skiers, looking organized, but also had the furniture any male grown-up, who still acts like a teenager, would have.

She exited out of the room, feeling a little dizzy by the constant smell of strawberry in the rooms. Maybe it was scented floor wax. Scented air freshener wouldn't last this long unless it was on the furniture a lot. Soon after, Tooth took off her Hightops and placed them near the door before going in the dining room that was connected to the kitchen. She saw no dishes in the sink, having Toothiana be impressed by how cleaned and organized the whole apartment was.

It was like the perfect home for a new family.

Toothiana then soon had an idea and soon checked in the kitchen to see if everything she needed or could be a perfect replacement or addition to what she needed.

Ice; check

Orange Juice; check

Straws; check

Bananas; check

Blender; check

Cups; check. Reminded her of a game and a song combined as she smiled at the thought.

Mangos; new addition

And pineapple; chopped but check.

Soon after, Toothiana got to work. That is, after she found some beats headphones with soft music on to play in Jack's ears, while the jock was undisturbed as the music came to him in his sleep.

Cleaning and cutting up the fruits, placing the juice in the plugged-in blender, as well as adding the small cubed ice and the sliced fruits, she placed the top on and turned on the blender, wincing slightly at the sound and looked in the living room to see if Jack was awake.

He wasn't. Must be a heavy sleeper.

After a few minutes, like about ten so she can clean up her mess, Tooth turned off the blender, opened the cap, and poured in the drink into two tall glasses before placing a straw in each of them. One was red and the other was blue, having Tooth smile at the colors. She then placed two small umbrella toothpicks she found with the straws; one was pink while the other was purple. Soon after placing the top back on the blender, she went towards the sleeping jock and soon went on her knees and place the drinks to her side before starting to wake Jack up.

"Jackie, wakey wakey," she said in a soft tone before Jack let out a soft moan of pretest to not wake up. She smiled at that, but still continued to shake his head.

"Wake up, Jack", she said again, having a slightly loud groan as annoyance came on his face. Soon, feeling annoyed herself, Tooth pulled back as she thought another way to wake him up.

Surprising herself, she leaned in slowly and, without hesitation, kissed him on the lips for the second time.

She quickly pulled back in surprised as she covered her mouth and the blush came back on her face. She looked at Jack and removed her hands to show a smile on her face when Jack's eyes slowly opened up.

He then looked up at her with confusion and wonder, remind her of North, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Her heart hit her chest at that question, but didn't show the surprise. She blocked it with a relax smile, "To wake you up, Sleeping Beauty."

Jack chuckled at the comment and soon started to sit up at the same time Tooth got on one knee and grabbed the drinks next to her.

"Here," she said, blushing slightly as he froze in place of his stretching to see his muscles on his back before relaxing again when he saw the drink.

"What is it?" He said, taking the drink with the purple umbrella.

"A smoothie. When I was younger, sometimes my mom makes us a smoothie to start up the day. I just hope I got it right," she said, stirring her drink with her red straw.

Jack look at the drink then started slurping the drink, having Tooth noticed. Soon, when he pulled back, he smiled at her with the excitement she usually see in his eyes.

"This is amazing!" He said, having Tooth gleam at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is really great! I love it. Thanks Tooth," he said, before drinking it again.

"You're welcome," she said before drinking her own drink. He was right. It was great! And sweet, too, which was perfect to keep him awake a little longer just liked she planned when she thought the idea.

Jack then scooted to the side, having enough space for Tooth to sit next to him. She then stopped drinking when she noticed how fast Jack was drinking the smoothie.

"Umm, Jack. I wouldn't go so fast or you'll get a-"

"Aahh!"

"-brain freeze," she smiled at the slightly smiling jock that was holding the side of his head as the brain freeze came in contact. Jack then relaxed when the slight pain was over, having himself chuckle at the pain.

"Don't drink so fast next time," Tooth pointed out with a smirk on her face as she waved her finger at his face before drinking her smoothie again, while Jack chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry. It tasted so good that I didn't want to waste it all," he said, not noticing the small blush on Tooth's face again, as well as her shocked expression.

Soon after, Tooth looked away when Jack got up, the blanket still on the couch, when she saw the full figure of his butt at the side.

"Imma go put on some clothes," he said before stopping and turned his head back to Tooth with a smirk on his face, "Unless it's okay to have me like this for the second time."

His smirk widen a bit when he noticed the blush on her face spread a bit more, even though she was looking directly at the kitchen, "No, no. It's better with clothes on anyway. You don't want to be rude to a guest, do you?"

Jack giggled a bit before his smirk became a smile, a real genuine smile, and turned away from Tooth, "No. Especially not a beautiful girl."

Tooth chocked on her drink at the comment before looking at the back of Jack as he walked calmly to his room, having the blush on her face spread more with the shock came on her face.

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful! Beautiful?

Tooth's shock face turned to confusion as she continued drinking her smoothie. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? Or is he just saying that to every girl he knows and met?' She thought as she waited for Jack to be done.

For Jack, he felt confused himself.

He was leaning against his closed door, feeling his heart skip a beat at the comment he said. As soon as he got off the door, he starting hitting the palm of his hand at his forehead, "Idiot, idiot, idiot! What did you have to say that? 'Especially not a beautiful girl'? What the hell is wrong with you? You're going to make her think you like her..!" Jack paused as his words. And soon remember the taunting his sister did yesterday at the park.

'You love her, you love, you really really lov-'

"Love her.." He whispered, finishing the taunting voice in his head that soon fade away in his head when he said that. He then I widen his eyes and shook his head. 'No! I don't love her! I like her! Just like...a friend. That wants that friend as a lover. Damn!' He thought as he grabbed the nearest and decent clothes he can find in his closet.

He soon started to get dizzy by the strawberry fumes in his room. "I think I put a little too much. Aah!" He said, as he struggled to put on his pants and ended up on the waxed ground.

"Oww!" He said as the side of his face was on the ground. "I gotta cool down on the wax, man," he said as he struggled to get up.

Soon after, Jack came out with black stretch pants and a seaweed green shirt. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at the girl, playing "Cups" by Anna Kendrick on the coffee table with another cup, but wasn't used to drink.

She soon looked up when she was done, "Oh! Sorry. Was just entertaining myself when you were getting dress."

"Nah. It's okay. I don't mind. Sorry for taking so long," he said as he went over to sit next to her on the couch.

"It's okay. Ready to study?," she said, only to giggled at Jack, who looked annoyed as he groan out in annoyance.

"It's for your education, Jack. Like it or not, you need to graduate."

"I swear the teach has an evil thing on me. That's why I always fail his damn class!" He said, crossing his arms in anger.

"Forget about Mr. Fredrick for now. Right now, I need to help you on this, okay?" She said, cheerfully as she pulled out to get her books on the notes she took in their class.

Jack then sighs in defeat, "Fine," he said. He then finished up his smoothie, that was now more liquidity than before, but he didn't care as Toothiana placed the notebook on her lap.

"Okay, so your main problem is the technique of the essay, right?" She asked as Jack nodded his head since he was still finishing up his drink.

"That, and the stories of the Odyesmus, and that Hero crap thing," he said when he swallowed the rest of the drink.

Tooth glared at him softly, "The Odysseus and the Hero Archetype," she corrected.

"Yeah! That's it," he said, putting down his cup on the coffee table next to hers.

"Okay! Well then, let's start on Odysseus. Now, the story of the Odysseus is about a man, leaving from conquering..."

After that said, Toothiana started tutoring Jack on the three details he needed to do to pass the retest. Tooth started on the story of Odysseus, about a warrior who succeeded at conquering the city of Troy and finally was heading home, but had some unfortunate courses on his way, along with his crew that seemed to mess up in some of the courses, while also ended up getting rid of their lives instead of being more concentrated on going home to their wives and kids. Soon after, the warrior, Odysseus, now alone with no crew and ship to head home, was involved in more conflict until he finally made it home, where he died at an old age years later.

Toothiana was impressed on how Jack was concentrating on the parts of the story they learned in Mr. Fredrick's class, having it more understandable to Jack when Tooth's words has more recognizability than the rich accent their Australian teacher had. Jack's friend, Aster, was Australian, too, but his words were not as rich or confusing to Jack in alinement to the teacher.

Soon after Jack understood everything on the Odysseus, she went onto the Hero Archetype, which was mostly details on what the Hero does in every story. Tooth used Simba from the Lion King as an example for the Hero Archetype for the hero in his birth, how he was raised, the events to quest, a special weapon, supernatural help, proving himself on the quest-as in the location and purpose of the quest-, companions, protege, the enemy, the events of the hero's life, the atonement with father, and the spiritual apotheosis, in another saying of the future for the hero.

Having Toothiana explaining all this to him makes it easier for him to understand the topics. The last one topic was on the essay, which was the easiest for Tooth, but the hardest for Jack. Lucky for him, Tooth had an old essay-where she aced with an A+ on- and had every detail she written on it after she had the essay back. Jack remembered that essay. He got a B- on it for the three choices on the topic: What are the most childhood memories that you wish to remember about as you get older?

Toothiana then explained the technique in the essay: the introduction which are the two main statements: general and thesis, the three reasons-that had be detailed very well-that are also the body, and lastly the conclusion, which is the thesis-with the three reasons-and the general statement last. Tooth then took out a sample essay, with the easy details she written on it, having Jack be thankful for what has Tooth was doing.

Toothiana wanted to stop at the Odysseus so the both of them would calm down on the learning, but Jack was too eager to stop, much for Tooth's shock and amusement of how Jack understood better. The whole learning session ended in an hour and three-quarters, having the two finally relax.

"Thanks, Tooth. You really helped me on this one. You could make a great teacher," Jack said as he smiled at his tired tutor.

"It's fine. I'm happy to help. But I'm more interested in being a dentist than a teacher," she said, smiling back.

"Hey, whatever you choose, I'm okay with it." He said, before getting up.

"I'll just clean these up, okay?"

"K," she said as Jack picked up the three cups and a small dirty dish he prepared for snacks they finished longed ago. As soon as Jack was in the kitchen, she suddenly heard her phone vibrating in her purse, having the smiling girl reach out and take it out thinking it was from Rapunzel, who was eager to know what she was doing all day.

As soon as she found out the messenger, she frowned. It was from Pitch, and it was a text.

Tooth then opened and read what he texted to her. Soon after she was done, Tooth felt cold, alone, and scared at every word he has written in the text. She slowly placed the phone on the coffee table and got up.

"Jack?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said, mostly looking at the dishes he was cleaning.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay. Guest room is the middle door."

"Thank you," she said before walking towards the guest room for the second time before closing the door behind her.

Jack was done with cleaning the used dishes and started cleaning the blender before putting it away in the dishwasher. Jack soon went back to the coffee table and smiled at the notebook and sample essay on the table.

"Thank the Moon for having her helping me out more than any other person," he said to himself.

Jack then noticed Toothiana's phone was on the table, but the back was faced up. That confused Jack a little, but he didn't care as he cleaned up the small mess on the table, but soon couldn't help but to see Tooth's phone. He wasn't a stalker, never has and never will, but he had a weird feeling that he needed to see what was on Tooth's phone.

So, sitting on the couch again, he grabbed Tooth's phone and showed the screen to his eyes.

At that moment, he was both grateful and ungrateful at the message that was sent of the name 'Pitch'

_'Hello, my beautiful little tramp. I'm glad you enjoyed that moment we had last night, cause it will be much more special for the both of us. That was also pretty rude for knocking me out with that bottle, but I forgive you. Besides, when you come back home, I'm going to give you the 'perfect' treatment for my special tramp,'_

Whoever this Pitch was made Jack pissed off as his saying, but also confused at what he meant.

_'Now, as your stepfather, I demand you to get your cute ass back home so I can play with my special toy. I want you baby, and I need to actually make the love with you. No other guy would want you, a disgusting ugly chick who is only recognized by smarts than lack looks any man dreams to have. Especially that Jack boy you write about in your diary. He's more interested in beautiful, big-breasted, and used-for-sex girls to have around more than an ugly weirdo like you. Now, I want you home so I can give you that lack of love you will never get with any other boy! Come home, you beautiful yet disgusting brat!' _

After Jack was done, anger and disgust came inside his soul as he felt the fire in his eyes when he was done with the message. Not only was 'Pitch' a sick-minded idiot, he's Tooth's stepfather and had almost made her not be a virgin anymore! What a horrible bastard! Not just that, but he made fun of both Jack and Tooth! Jack doesn't care for appearance in girls, only their personality. His alter ego likes that, but he was 60% against looks, and more on personality than ever.

Especially on Toothiana!

She wasn't an ugly chick that no man wanted to have! Jack saw her as a beautiful young girl, who was so kind-hearted, shy, and amazing young girl who was willing to help anyone in trouble, and yet she still was risking her life to live with an disgusting man of a stepfather.

Risking her life for a stepfather...risking her life...her life...

Jack then widen his eyes and dropped the phone on the couch before going in the guest room and to open the bathroom, only to pause in place when he heard a loud thud in the room and a soft buzzing in the room.

Jack opened the door and immediately felt his tears come up as he looked down at the view in front of him.

Laying on the ground, covered with first-made and large cuts on both arms, including at the wrist, along with large tears streaming down her face was his favorite tutor and friend, Toothiana, unconscious but relived in pain as his electric razor, covered in blood, was next to her hand.


	11. Two Dreams from One Girl

Darkness...

That's all she sees all around her. She couldn't know where or how she was around the blank and colorless environment. She just knew she was there. Was it from waking up from a nightmare? An odd dream? The girl then realized that she was awake, but her eyes was close. Though, she couldn't remember where she waking up from.

All she saw before was a bright light before a rush of wind came out of no where and had ended up in the dark.

Toothiana couldn't figure out where she was and if she was blind. She lifted her right hand, only to see a perfect visible view of it. She soon looked down to see her outfit again, and found herself sitting up on the floor.

At least, she thought it was a floor.

She soon got up, but was worried as she saw no entrance or exit to leave through in, neither windows, accessories, or anything in any place she could think of; church, mall, the university, or her so-called house. Nothing in this dark place reminded her of anything. She also couldn't figure out if the darkness was close up to her, or far from her. She moved her hand; the darkness was touched.

Seriously, it literally touched and made a rippling movement like in water.

"What is this?" She said, pulling back her hand quickly. "What is this place? Where am I anyway?! Someone help me!" She said, but soon, she really wished someone was with her. Toothiana was then in alert. Something was near. She heard something, even though it had a low tone, but she knew what it was.

It was laughter. Snickering, actually.

She couldn't tell where it was, or who it belonged to. All she knew that it was here. And it was all around her as it slowly grew.

"Hello?" She asked, scared. "Is anyone there?" Her voice echoed the darkness, only to have the snickering grow more.

"Where am I? Can you here me?"

Toothiana was really scared. It was like a dreamless sleep, except it was starting to grow into a visible nightmare she doesn't want to have. The laughter was even more clearer as Toothiana recognized each one of them. Even the people she thought up actually appeared in front of her, but it wasn't them exactly. They all looked like vampires, but with red bright skin, and creepy red eyes.

And all they all had a cruel evil look in each of their eyes.

Toothiana said each name aloud as she turned to each person. "Rapunzel...

..Merida...

..Astrid...

..Aster...

...Even, Anna...

...Mom?...

..D-Daddy?...

...Pitch!"

She screamed at the last part to see Pitch, tall as Shaquille O'Neal, with an evil lustful look on his face while also wearing his long black cloak. And behind him were strange looking horses, that looked like they were made of black sand and had amber glowing eyes. He giggled evilly at his scared stepdaughter as he leaned down and pulled out a hand, grasping her chin.

"...You didn't let me finish last night, Toothiana," he said, sounding inpatient and lustful.

Toothiana widen her eyes and pulled back, "No. No! No! No way! Not again! I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I don't even want to be pregnant by you! You're the worst being alive!" She screamed, surprised that she didn't even felt guilty when she said it.

Pitch ended up smirking, "Oh, don't worry about that. This time...you went far enough."

Toothiana was now confused, as the laughter around was soon completely gone, now showing evil smirks on their faces, "W-what are you g-getting at?"

"You see, Toothiana. You didn't listen to me when I want you, not Rashmi. Every time I said 'Rashmi', I thought of how painful for your mother to be impelled by what I was doing to her daughter," Pitch said, as he walked around Tooth while the horses went towards both her parents.

"And your father." Toothiana widen her eyes at the mention, having Tooth turned towards her evil-looking parents, who now looked scared as the red skin was gone as well as the red in their eyes. "Your poor, pathetic father, who killed his own life for a child who is now in my possession instead of his own."

"Toothiana!" The voice of her father shouted in fear. "Don't listen to him! I love you, and I always did!"

"Then why did you leave her, Haroom?" Pitch said. "Why?!"

A loud-pitched scream then appeared, having Toothiana look in horror at the view above her. Her father was shot in the heart and fell on the ground, near her feet.

"Daddy!" She screamed, running to him to touch his body, only to have turn into black sand.

"Toothiana." The said daughter looked up as the fear reappeared in her eyes to see her mother, with a sad smile, was about to be shot as well.

"No matter what, we will always love you." Her words made the tears shed out of her eyes.

"Pathetic." Pitch's word have Rashmi, hanged tight and high above to be shot out of the area. "Mom! No!" Toothiana said as she watched her mother's body was shot up.

And the only thing that was down was her necklace. And drips of blood with it.

Toothiana went towards the necklace and picked it up with trembling hands. It was a beautiful hot pink crystals necklace, which was her birthstone she was given when she was a baby and had it with her all the time, but now only wore it at her mother's anniversary to her grave.

She dropped the necklace and glared at Pitch, "You...MONSTER! How could you do that to your own wife?! Your true love?! And you had no feeling to her being hanged like that?!"

"Of course, I do. The woman was a pain anyway, but...if you wish to join both of them...Oh, Jack!"

Murmuring was suddenly made by the remaining people, having Tooth be both confused and scared, but soon turned to a black viewing, only to end up having her heart broken in fear at the sight.

"Jack..."

The black viewing let out a view of Jack Frost, but he looked different. He wore his favorite blue hoodie sweater, while having on light brown trousers and was barefooted. But what scared Tooth the most was his new look; instead of white, he had pitch black hair, instead of blue, his eyes were amber like Pitch's, and instead of pale white, he looked slightly tanned.

His face had an evil smirk on it. And behind his back was a large viewing of a black scythe.

"Jack, it seemed that our Toothiana wishes to be with her parents, as she thought I was so cold to have them to be safe in Heaven," Pitch said.

"What?! No, I-" She was interrupted.

"I believe it's the right thing to do, right everyone?"

Toothiana looked around to see everyone nodding, and talking in agreement for Toothiana to die. Seeing this made Toothiana cry and hit her knees to the floor and cover her face.

"Oh! Better hurrying, she's losing it," Pitch said at her side, feeling the smirk on her.

"No problem, Pitch," Jack then finally spoke, having a cold tone. "She's too ugly to have around anyway. I just made her feel special," Jack smirked as he walked towards her.

Toothiana was shocked and saddened at his words. Did he really meant that? She removed her hands, only to scream at the view of Jack's smirk growing as the scythe was lifted for a direct blow.

Everyone around them was anticipating to have Jack do the blow. She looked at Pitch to see an evil look on his face with a horrible smile.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it,..." The chanting everyone started to say was horrifying to her as Jack was about to stab her to death, having herself look down, her eyes closed tight to wait for the blow.

Nothing. Nothing happened.

Hissing. Hissing was made, hanging Toothiana open her eyes in surprise and look up and around, seeing Jack, Pitch, and the evil version of her friends, hissing in pain at a sudden white light that came in the area. The light on them turned them into ashes, including the scythe Jack had, disappearing from the area, as well as the necklace and the blood stains on the dark floor.

Toothiana turned and looked up in surprised, seeing a dark blue sky be covered by stars and the full moon that was shinning over her now. Because of it, Toothiana didn't feel scared anymore as she slowly smiled at the moon.

She couldn't tell, but she had a feeling that it was returning the smile.

"Tooth?" She jumped a little and quickly turned, now surprised again. The person that called her was Jack, except he looked the same as the first time she saw him at the university, wearing the same clothes his dark self wore, but on his sweater was frost that covered the ring of the collar and at near his sleeves while also holding a Shepard's staff in his hand. He also had a smile on his face.

Not an evil lustful smile, a genuine calm smile.

"Jack," she said, having a smile appear on her face again. She thought it was her heart that was suddenly giving a warmth around her. Except at the bottom of her feet.

When did her feet get bare?

Jack then walked towards, having herself realized that he was walking on solid cold ice. No wonder it was cold around her, and at her feet! Jack brought out a hand for Tooth to take, "Come on. Lets get you home."

Toothiana smiled and brought out her hand for Jack to take. But she suddenly froze when she looked on her arm. Shock was written on her face as she slowly pulled back her arm to see a clear view of it. She then noticed her entire body, except her feet, was the same as her arms.

She was covered in mini feathers instead of regular clothes.

She suddenly felt a twitch behind her, turning her head back to see pink wings that were laying on her back, while also noticed longer feathers on her waist that made it look like like a skirt or dress. She lifted her hands, noticing her silk human hair was now an up curve style of feathers. She checked her face, noticing that her hands and face were the only ones that still had skin, while her feet looked like it had on green shoes, but it was part of her skin that was covered by the mini feathers.

After all that physical checking of her body, a freezing hand grabbed her small warm one, having Toothiana look up in shock at Jack, who was floating in mid-air. He was still smiling.

"Come on. Everyone's still waiting back at the North Pole," he said, pulling Tooth up as the sudden appearance of the wind shot them both in the sky.

"Eep!" Tooth screamed, but was surprised to have herself in mid-air. She looked back to see her wings, now flapping fast to keep making her fly. She smiled at that and looked back at Jack, who still held onto her hand.

"Lets go then," she said, flying with Jack as they went towards the North Pole. The feeling of freedom as she flew with Jack had Toothiana smile and close her eyes as the wind kept hitting her face. Soon after, her environment started to change, but her hand was still cooled by the same presence.

She soon found herself, waking up in an unfamiliar environment until the memories slowly came back to her. She was in the bed of the guest room in Jack and Emma's apartment. That was all she remember as she couldn't figure why was she in bed. She looked down and all memories came back again.

Her skin was back, and so were her clothes as well as her hair as it laid on the back of her neck, but she noticed her arms were covered in white taped bandages. She remember what happened.

She got the text from Pitch. She went to the bathroom. She found a electric razor in the covers, and haven't got a second thought to started cutting all over her arms. She accidentally cut her wrist, causing herself to faint at the cut while having dizziness from the emotional breakdown before everything went black.

She checked the time and was surprised to see it was only 1:30pm. She must have been unconscious for at least an hour or so.

"Did Jack did this?" She said to herself, until she realized something.

There was another weight on the left side of the bed while having a cold feeling on her hand. She looked back on her left hand, seeing a huge pale hand, clutching on her small one, covering the whole hand. She looked where the hand was connected, stopping to view a certain white-haired human boy's head was on the bed as the chin was holding it up while his right arm was on the bed.

She smiled at the view, but also felt bad at what she done in the bathroom, having herself to think that he must have been worried about her. She also noticed her bags was on the pillow next to the one she was on.

Tooth looked back at her arms and lifted the one Jack's hand didn't held onto. She then slowly started to unwrap her left arm's bandage, only to cringe at the sight of her arm with one of the huge cuts she didn't unexpected to have it that big. She then looked at her bag, remembering that she got Rapunzel's medicine in her purse.

She always bring extras just in case if an accident came in the area she would be in like a puppy's hurt paw or a child's bruised knee or something related to it. Moving a little, she was able to get out of Jack's grasp, having his hand to lay on her covered knee. Thanks to her stupid and careless cutting, she winced every time she moved her hand to grab her purse. Finally, without waiting up the man, she got her purse and took out her medicine. Slowly unwrapping her left arm, having her heart keep skipping every time she noticed a huge cut that is covered in another type of medicine moisture. She then opened the cap and slowly, gently, squeezed out the medicine and spread it on each scar, using her right index finger to spread the medicine more instead of wasting it.

She repeated the actions again while thinking that odd dream she had. It felt so real. Pitch was actually the Boogeyman, but Tooth was like some bird hybrid, while Jack had two sides; one was evil and cold-hearted, while the other showed his original self but was like some sort of winter spirit since his hand in the dream felt colder than usual. She then suddenly giggled softly at the thought of Aster being like the actual Easter Bunny and Jack's father being Santa Claus.

Oddly enough was that her university principal could be like the Sandman since there are times he would fall asleep at lectures during assemblies he wasn't talking in yet.

It was odd for her, but it seemed a bit funny yet interesting to her.

After spreading the medicine on her right arm's scars, she leaned back and soon closed her eyes to wait for the immediate healing. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But still nothing.

'What's going on?' She thought when she looked back on her slightly yellow covered scars, then checked the medicine bottle. Yup, it was Rapunzel's famous medicine, so why isn't it working like it usually do when she bought it? Tooth then tried to remember anything Rapunzel said if it didn't work immediately.

'_If it doesn't work like usual, just sing this special song, and it would totally work. Trust me! Works every time!_'

'Song?' Toothiana thought then slowly regained what Rapunzel did. She told Toothiana long ago that in her garden was a special flower she never seen before. It was so precious to her that she didn't want to get rid of it, but mostly not to take it out. But soon, after thinking about how to make her own medicine since the medicine she received to stop a horrible headache, she had a weird feeling in her to use that flower. With much hesitation, she finally pulled out the flower and place it inside a huge bowl, watching it turn into yellow water that Rapunzel soon drank. After a few minutes, the headache was gone and when she looked back in the bowl, she noticed there were some seeds that belonged to the plant.

She kept planting the flower's seeds and ended up with a dozen of the beautiful healing flower. She used the flower on her parents that had experience some pains in their times, but when one wasn't working on her mother's illness, Rapunzel made up a song and soon after, she was healed and Rapunzel could have sworn she looked more younger than before.

Soon, slowly regenerating, she remembered all the words to that song. She then closed her eyes again and laid back on the pillow, and began to sing softly.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let the power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Toothiana didn't feel her scars were glowing at the moment with a warm yellow color on all of them.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine... _

Toothiana then reopened her eyes. She looked down and smiled. Every scar she touched were gone, showing back the clear brown skin she had like she never cut at any point what so ever. She then looked back at Jack, who was still asleep. She smiled at his position, but due this causing was because of his worry for her attempt of suicide, and now ended up alive from that, she figured she might as well wake up so he wouldn't worry more.

She soon placed the closed medicine back in the purse and crumbled up the used bandages in the nearest waste basket that was next to the bed. After throwing it away, she leaned in and started to shake Jack up.

"Jack? Jack," she said softly, having Jack groan a bit, but soon started waking up when Toothiana pulled back. As soon as Jack's head was lifting up, tension came to her as well as the questions. What would he do when he sees her awake? Will he get upset by the fact she could have die by those scars? Will he be relieved that she lived? Would he get mad for doing something so crazy? So many questions was in her head until finally Jack lifted his head up, rubbed his left eye, and looked directly at the awoken girl in the guest bed, having all questions in her head disappear to see what will happen.

What happened next was unexpected.

She winced as Jack glared at her in anger and jumped on the bed, having Toothiana shield her face to not get hit or something. But, she was wrong. She opened her closed eyes and noticed a few things. A nice feeling of cold was around her while dews were hitting her shoulder.

Jack was hugging her tight.

And was crying.

Two things she didn't expect to happen that fast. She noticed his tumbling form on his back as she looked worried at his shoulder.

"Jack?" She said softly. "I'm so sorry. I never met to do it."

"Yes, you did." Tooth was surprised to hear his respond.

Jack then pulled back, just to surprised Tooth of his tear-faced relaxed looked had a sad smile on his face. "You did it to get away from Pitch. I know it's private, but I read the text he send you. That bastard doesn't deserve your love and company. Every word he said was a lie to hurt you more."

Jack smiled a little more as more tears streamed down his face, having Tooth the urge to wipe them but couldn't, due to the fact of Jack's hands were on each of her unharmed biceps and the position Jack was in made it a little hard to lift up her healed arms.

"Toothiana May, you are an amazing young girl. Smart, sweet, funny, and beautiful to have around for everyone. You're like a angel who was sent down to do her dreams, but had a decision to help a sick demon, who treated you rotten. You're also brave to stand up to those idiots I saw that wanted to ask you out, and to knock Pitch out."

Toothaina blushed and soon Jack saw the tears that was forming in her eyes, knowing it was from guilt. He then leaned in and, just like in Paradise, kissed both her eyes slowly to have the tears disappear from her eyes again.

Now that Tooth noticed his action, she realized that their position was the same at the strip club, except Jack was on her lap instead of in front of her, and he was grabbing her arms. Not his zipper to her neck when they kissed.

"Toothiana, you're amazing to have around. You deserve that love Pitch wouldn't give you. Your friends give that love. Even Emma loves you! She liked seeing you when she met you at the park with Anna."

Toothiana smiled at the mention of Emma liking her, instead of thinking she looked like a freak, especially to Anna.

"Tooth, just promise me one thing; no matter what Pitch says, don't believe it. Listen to your heart, not your mind, at the choices you want to have. Just because you live with your stepfather, doesn't mean you should listen to every word he says."

"But Jack, you don't understand. He loved my mother ever since she died, and he kept getting drunk and hurt because of his mourning for her. I can't just not listen for his begging to calm down a little."

"Toothiana, what's better: Leaving the stepfather for someone else's professional care... Or be raped when you remind him too much of his deceased wife?"

Toothiana's worried look slowly turned to realization as her eyebrows rose a little. Jack was right. Tooth did looked like her mom. People that Rashmi and young Tooth met always says that they looked almost like twins. Same goes to Toothiana with Anna, while also believing that Anna was her daughter, having it be mistaken too many times from some curious people. That could have been the reason why Pitch would mourn for Rashmi, how Toothiana cooked the same way her mother would correctly, or...

Tooth then gasped. She remembered that Pitch wanted a child from Rashmi.

He was planning plane tickets and a perfect location to have the baby making for Rashmi, since her beauty and kind nature made him want to have a child from her womb. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but she couldn't wait for one, especially for Pitch as a kind-hearted father.

The plan crashed down since the day he wanted to take her was the day Rashmi died in the car accident.

As well as his happy and kind nature changed into a pain, abusive, and cold-hearted man in despair.

Aster and Jack was right. She needed to get out of Pitch's sight so he can heal. If it was possible.

Out of no where by choice, Toothiana hugged Jack around the neck, and started crying. Jack was surprised at the action, as well as he noticed her arms were unwrapped and healed.

"You are right, Jack!" Tooth muffled loudly on his shoulder. "You, Aster, Rapunzel, and everyone was right! I can't take anymore of Pitch."

Jack smiled at that and hugged her back. "Good to know, Toothiana. You need protection. Pitch isn't the choice to have around."

Toothiana kept crying on his sleeve, but he didn't care. He was glad that Toothiana was alive, and finally understood her situation with Pitch and his cruel nature to her.

"You need to get out of that house," Jack said after a moment of silence in Tooth's crying.

Toothiana pulled back, but still had her arms wrapped. "B-but..I-I don't know where to live. *sniffs* I-I have been caught up t-to help him, t-that I didn't think of m-moving out."

He smiled then brought up his hands to wipe her tears. "Then live with me and Emma."

Toothiana widen her eyes. Her crush, a perverted jock who turns out to be a sweetheart, just asked her to live with him and his sister?!

"W-what?" She said, since it was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Stay here with me and Emma. This guest room haven't been used for awhile, and Emma does like you and Anna. And..I want to protect you, so why not?" Jack's eyes look down to his lap in embarrassment and was nervous for her respond.

Toothiana was shocked to have Jack asked her that. She expected to live with Rapunzel when the idea finally came up, but this.

This was another story to handle!

Toothiana then smiled at him and suddenly had her lips on his, surprising the blushing jock. When she pulled back, she hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Jack Frost!" Toothiana said, who had tears in her eyes, but are happy tears.

Jack chuckled then hugged her again, "No problem. I just want you to be safe again."

Toothiana pulled back again and smiled at him, "Thank you, Jack. For everything."

Jack lifted his hands to wipe her eyes again, "You're welcome." Soon after, Jack and Toothiana froze in place in the situation they were in.

Jack's thumbs were on her cheeks while the rest of his hands were on both of her neck. Tooth's innocent tear-shed eyes were too beautiful by the ray that hit her slightly. The blush on his face appeared again as it reminded him of the same eyes Tooth had from the club after being so scared at what he was doing to her since it was her first time being in one and was nervous as ever.

Jack's slightly widen blue eyes were hypnotizing to look at again. Making it close to the worried look he had at the strip club when her tears fell out unexpectedly. Soon after, he kissed her eyes then he kissed her lips. It was an amazing moment to experience at the strip club. But that doesn't mean she wanted to go back again if Jack or her friends wasn't there.

Soon, Jack's eyes lowered a little to be half-lidded as he slowly lean in. Same goes for Tooth as she also had her eyes half-lidded and leaned in as well. Soon after, it made sense to everything Toothiana thought about Jack ever since she saw the boy.

As soon as their lips were in contact passionately with arms wrapped close for their bodies to be in contact as well, Toothiana thought back at every thought she had on Jack.

How he see her.

How he thought of her.

How he cared for her.

How he respected her.

And how he liked her company.

Toothiana May has a crush on the perverted stripper Jack Frost.

And she realized that Jack wasn't all that people believed he would be.

And that he liked her the same way, too.


	12. Rainbow Snowcone's Predicament

**IM SO SORRY! I had band camp during the last two weeks, and I also was having writer's block a few times. I tried thinking up some other ideas, like having Pitch's POV on how he was going to treat Tooth when she gets home, but I figure 'Naaahh!' So, I thought another idea but then I realized it reminded me of that popular Rainbow Snowcone story 'Project Guardian'. You should read it! It's so interesting! So, this is what I came up with today, and I hope you'll like it as much as I did!**

**Enjoy, and I'll try my best to get in another chapter since school will start next week for me. Read and Review, please and thank you!**

Toothiana May and Jackson Frost, an unexpected pair people wouldn't understand, were officially a couple.

Toothiana never knew this day would come for her, especially for the guy she liked actually cared for her instead of using her like her stepfather. Jack Frost wanted the girl he would fall in love with and have to be the one right for him. He didn't expect that the girl would be a girl who's so smart, shy, caring, and protective.

But he did liked the facts that she was beautiful, sweet, creative, and hopeful.

He didn't like that she was abused by a member of her family.

Especially a perverted disgusting man of a stepfather.

Jack promised himself to protect the girl who was in sort of danger, no matter what. Even though there are times he trusts his lover more than the people she is with. Jack can see the brave in her all the time when a idiot he knew came up to her and starts flirting with her, only to be confused later on by random saying Tooth comes up with, having himself be impressed, curious, and laugh at the confusion she makes. It was both tricky and hilarious for Jack, but he never show it around Tooth, so she wouldn't noticed him.

He knew Tooth's brave. He knew Tooth's smart. And he knew Tooth's clever.

He just wished she did all that to Pitch. Then again, she could get hurt more since by the message and how Tooth was scared of him, Jack imagines him as a strong, drugged man. Even though he doubts it.

Right now, his protection on Toothiana was on right now.

His arm was wrapped around her as they both watched a movie Tooth was comfortable watching on the couch.

After the realization Toothiana had on Jack, Jack suggested to watch a movie for the day, having Tooth agree. There was movies that were rated PG-13 or R, and the movies weren't really her favorites, so they suggested something Emma liked, so right now the two were watching Nanny McPhee. Tooth loved the movie since it reminded her of her childhood, and that Rashmi loved the movie, also the sequel. Jack loved the magic humor Nanny McPhee does in the film, as well as a membrane of his own mom before she died.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by their laughter as they watching the wedding scene becomes a colorful food fight. Jack was sitting on the couch while Tooth's body laid on the couch, but the top half of her body was leaning on the side of Jack's chest while he had an arm around her, giving a protection to know that he's here and doesn't want her to fall. Jack turned his head slightly to kiss on top of Tooth's head, having her noticed and look up, smiling at him with a small yet cute blush on her face.

Jack, enhanced by the cute look, leaned in and kissed her lips, smiling as she kissed back before pulling away four seconds later. Spending so much time with Jack today made Tooth forget about the pain she was experiencing in the bathroom and the message Pitch send her. Lucky for Jack that she didn't check her phone again since he delete Pitch's disgusting and cruel message so Tooth wouldn't be so upset again, especially she was now living with him and Emma. He had a feeling that Emma is going to love Tooth's company around here, but not as much as he was loving it right now.

With a small blush on his face, he wrapped both his arms around Tooth in a way to never let Tooth go in fear of her leaving. The sudden action made Tooth much closer to his chest, having the blush on her face grow a bit more. Because of it, Tooth tried to be concentrated by the film to get rid of the noticeable hearing of Jack's heartbeat for the second time today.

"Toothiana?" Jack suddenly spoke, surprising her a bit.

"Y-yes?" She then said, nervously.

"Can you hear it?"

Tooth was confused on that until she understood what he meant, "Your heart?"

"Yup," he said.

"I can hear it."

"Good." Silence came between them, confusing Tooth, but soon Jack spoked again. "Because it's yours. And only yours."

The sudden saying of her, now owning his heart made tears appear in her eyes. She soon shuffled a bit to look up at Jack, more comfortably, having Jack look down to admire Tooth's tearful surprised face.

"R-really? Or do you say that to every other girl you dated?" Tooth said, still confused. The sudden saying have Jack slowly pushed Tooth down on her back and Jack's chest on hers, having the blush on her face appear more brightly.

Jack looked eye-to-eye to Tooth as he spoke again with love and seriousness in his voice, "No girl is allow to have my heart unless I can see how they are like. I've seen what you're like, and I'm letting you have it. Only you."

Tooth looked more shocked and ended up pulling Jack's head down to hers, having them be in a lip-lock with love and sweetness from the soda they had a few minutes ago. Jack pulled back a minute later, having to see his lover, smiling with tear-shedding from her eyes. He moved his hands up and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Is that..another way..of saying..'I love you'?" Tooth asked.

Jack paused the wiping and looked directly as Tooth's curious face before slowly forming a smile on his face, let out a soft chuckle and leaned in to kiss her again before pulling back.

"Yes."

Tooth smiled back before pulling Jack down to kiss him again before the two got up to sit on the couch again. After a moment of silence, Tooth broke the silence.

"Jack, I'm a little confused," she said.

"About what?" He said, looking at the film still.

"About me. Living with you and Emma."

Soon after, Jack looked down at her, showing curiosity in his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like..my stuff. All of my stuff, including my clothes, are still at home. And I'm worried of Pitch attacking me or something when I go back. And what about money? Don't I need to pay half the rent here to live with you two? I don't want to be a burden and have anything free if I live here. I mean, even though I don't have a job, I can get one that can be easy, close by, and pays well for me. Then it could be easier to pay half of rent. And my friends! Oh my goodness, they will be so shock and might think another idea of me living here with you since they don't know your sister. Unless some know about her, and they'll just be confused. I don't about living here might be good for us, so the confusion wouldn't be odd for both of us, but then-"

Tooth's ranting was interrupted by a pair of smooth yet cold lips on hers before they were pulled away, revealing her smirking boyfriend at her.

"Toothiana, it's going to be okay. You know when Pitch goes to work, right?"

Tooth nodded. "Then, I'll go to your place to get your stuff without being noticed. For rent, you don't need to pay. Where I work is easy money, even though the job's a bit inappropriate, but it pays well to help me with rent, food, and college funds. Even though my dad sends me money for college sometimes. I think he could help you out, too. You can get a job if you want, but you're not paying half the rent-"

"But at least, let me pay for anything to take care of health and stuff."

Jack smiled at the begging look she had on her face, "Okay. And friends? Don't be scared about it. They're not criticism people. They'll understand, mostly since it's reasoned by Pitch's abusing."

Jack had a point. She could tell that her friends had feared Pitch and Tooth's life on his hands. Her living with Jack would be a shock, but it would be better than living with Pitch still.

Toothiana smiled at him, but soon got confused when Jack suddenly looked down in thought, "What is it, Jack?"

"...Where's Anna?"

"Anna?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be worried about her? Since she's your sister."

Silence came between them before Toothiana suddenly giggled, having Jack even more confused then ever. "What's so funny?"

"Jack, Anna's my adopted sister. She doesn't live with me."

"Wha?!" Jack said, now shock and more confused.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that on the first few day in college, Rapunzel suggested we should adopt a child since she felt bad for the children that lost their parents. We got Anna since she was alone and scared, so we adopted her. Pitch doesn't know her, but Rapunzel's parents do since she lives with her. I visit Anna all the time, and right now, she would be with your sister at your father's house." Jack understood on that part since he knew Rapunzel lived a rich life, but was still sweet as candy to anyone, but was surprised when his father was mention.

"How did you know that?" Jack said, curious.

"I met them at a diner for breakfast. I didn't expect to see them, especially your father. Hey, did anyone tell you that-"

"-my father looks like Santa Claus? All the time," Jack interrupted, smirking at the end. "So, you adopted Anna? She looks just like you though like an inspiration to her older sister."

"I get that all the time, too. It's fine. We don't mind, since we pretty much like the thought of it. It's a little annoying when people thought she was my daughter."

"I see," Jack said, understanding that fact.

Jack couldn't blame her. When he saw Anna at the park, she did sort of look like Tooth, expect for her two eye colors. And now that he thought about the two..

Anna...Toothiana...

Makes more sense to have people mistake them as either siblings or mother and daughter: their names were similar to each other!

Soon, a comfortable silence came in again, but was suddenly interrupted by a vibration on one's phone: Tooth's. She looked at the cell phone and reached to get it. Jack's eyes were hidden as his head was down. Tooth opened her phone to see a message.

From Pitch.

_GET. HOME. NOW, YOU TRAMP!_

Each word scared Tooth as she had the fear in her eyes again when she remember each word from his last message. She had the feeling Pitch now cherish and admired every time on every person that met him, including his boss at work.

Tooth was scared. In fear; Pitch's favorite desire.

She was in fear for being hurt again, for being abused again, for being a slave again, and in fear...of having his child.

Her hands started trembling, but not enough to let go of the phone. Her bangs covered her eyes so when Jack slightly looked up at her, he wouldn't see the widen eyes that were covered in fear and was bring up more tears. Soon after, Jack did notice her cheek that was visible for him to see had a dew, falling down on her face.

Tooth was too scared to notice Jack, leaning in. She, however, gasped when a pair of cold smooth lips kissed the tear away. Tooth looked at Jack, the fearful look on her face still on while Jack showed was looked like he was dull, but was actually serious when his eyes looked down and saw the message, having his eyebrows scrunched together a bit.

Tooth looked back at her message, having the fearful look turn into realization that her fear was getting to her instead of being brave to Jack. Another tear begged to fall, but she held it back.

"Jack.., I-"

Toothiana was interrupted by a sudden choice. Jack grabbed her phone and started to look for something.

"Oy, Jack! What are you-Mmm!" Her voice of confusion and anger was interrupted when she was bought in a lip lock by her boyfriend herself. His eyes was closed, while her was wide in surprise.

Soon, Jack pulled back and bought Tooth to his chest, having an 'Eep!' come out of her voice when her right ear was now hearing his heartbeat. She then looked up at her phone, where Jack was putting it up in the air, recording the both of them.

She can see Jack's reflection, showing his eyes were serious and angry for Pitch, but he had a small smirk on his face as well.

"She's not yours anymore. She's my girl."

The smirk was then gone. "**For good**."

Tooth felt her heart skip a bit as her eyes widen slightly as Jack stopped recording, having Toothiana widen her eyes more when the video was suddenly sent to her stepfather.

She then pulled back in confusion and anger, as well as grabbing her phone back, "Jack! Why did you do that for?! You had no right to do that!"

"Neither is him, almost raping you," Jack said, looking down at the ground with a venomous tone that soon scared Toothiana.

She never saw him like this before, not even when a teacher confronted him about something. He would just have a smirk and have a cocky remark that soon got him detention at the end.

She seen many boys angry, even him. But, not like this.

"He has some nerve to treat you like a slave, abuse you both physically and emotionally, and to almost take your virginity!" Jack said, raising his voice at each sentence he would say, having Tooth wince every time. Soon, Jack got up, but stayed still while still looking down to have Tooth not see his eyes, but by how he was clutching his fists on his sides, she knew he was more angry than ever.

"My father said '_When you find that certain someone, you'll know that certain someone is the one you will cherish, love, and protect forever until the day you died_.'"

Soon, Jack looked up and turned to Tooth, showing much seriousness, anger, and confidence in his eyes, while tear shed down his face. "That certain someone is you, Toothiana May. And I would die happily to know that you're my girl."

Toothiana's eyes couldn't get any wider, but soon lowered them as she looked like she was going to cry at his words, but held them in when Jack continued.

"If I was some sort of winter spirit that fell in love with you, a beautiful human girl, I will freeze any person that plans on hurting you until they can't feel their own heart, wishing to pump warm blood in their system again. And I would do it in any other way."

Jack's words were as cold as his eyes since he was very, VERY serious about Toothiana.

Soon, after realizing how much he was scaring Tooth right now, his eyes relaxed to realization and calmness as he sat back down again and soon slowly grasped both of her small warm hands into his cold big ones.

"Toothiana May, I love you with all my heart. I swear to the moon! I just can't sit here when you're with Pitch, knowing who knows what Pitch would have done to you and I wouldn't know."

Toothiana then looked down at their grasped hands with seriousness in her eyes as well, "You know I can take care of myself, right?"

Jack smirked at that, "I know you're not helpless to any guy. Just..Pitch."

Toothiana looked back up at Jack with curiosity now in her eyes, "You're right. But, what can I do? I can't go back on my own."

"..Who said you're going alone?"

Toothiana's then shock, "But! But,..he'll kill you." The last two words were a whisper.

Jack smirked, "Toothiana, I don't care. All I know is that..with me, you'll confront Pitch. And if he does anything,.."

Toothiana soon jumped at the sight of Jack, that let go of one of her hands and smashed the entire coffee table with his fist as it went in half and collapsed on the floor.

"I'll get him," he said with a smirk, but soon got surprised when Tooth suddenly grabbed his slightly bruised hand, seeing its predicament. She soon started digging out for the medicine, having Jack lower his eyes and smile at his worried girlfriend, who soon was putting the medicine on his knuckles.

"I never knew you were this strong to break," Tooth said, with worry in her eyes as she spread the medicine on his knuckles. She then looked up and jumped in surprise to see Jack, leaned in with the smile still on his face.

"But, I knew how sweet and brave you are to have," he said with a tone that was not even lustful, but still made her blush. Soon, Jack leaned in and fully kissed Tooth.

It wasn't too passionate, but it was enough to make Toothiana comfortable again, especially that Jack loved and cared for her.

Toothiana May and Jackson Frost, an unpredictable couple, were more special to each other than ever.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not dead!

Im sorry for the lack of writing due to the homework, and the band practice, and the distractions! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really, really, really, SOOORRRYYY! If you want more updates for Hopeful Night, please help me out! I can't think of anything. If anyone has a good idea, I'll pick one and try to make it as a chapter. If not, I'll try to figure something else.

Help a writer out, please and thank you.

Its okay if you don't want to help me out. It's either I have to think of something or get help from the fans of Rainbow Snowcone's Hopeful Night.

Have a nice day, everyone! Please help me out on this! If not, wish me luck..!


	14. Memories and Threats

**For the users that reviewed for my call of help (TheAngelofIego, Rjguzman318, Guest (lol you know who u are), CottonCandy1234, and blackdragon157), thank you for your ideas to help me out! Sooo, NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys will like it as you guys really helped me out! Still in the school basic here and there, but I hope this will be good for everyone. **

**Enjoy!**

Time passed for the couple. The thought of Toothiana's stepfather's threats kept entering in her mind, but Jack, unknown of the situation of her internal self, was able to make more relax through kisses, smiles, and words that comforted her. Toothiana understood well that Jack really loved her through the satisfaction he did by sending that video to Pitch by her phone, the tears he shed when he found her unconscious while bleeding, and the facts that he did nothing to assault her in any other way possible. Jack was a strange boy, not just though appearance but in personality. People in college believed he was a cocky, white-haired, snow-loving, jerk-face that only cares for himself more than others, but Toothiana, being the only girl that was able to gain his love, was able to understand that he is not what people believed he would be.

He has a reputation around people in college, but he just doesn't want people to think he was actually a kind guy.

Toothiana wonders why he doesn't show the side he was showing her now at school, but she didn't bother to ask. She was mostly enjoying every moment she was having with Jack. Right now, too afraid to go back home, Jack suggested that she slept over for the night, which she agreed to. Knowing that it was 6:00, Jack was starting to cook dinner, much surprised to Tooth while he makes curry with rice balls. As Jack stirred the curry with a dull but concentrated look on his face, he felt a little weight on his shoulder, having himself smirk a little, knowing that his girl's chin was on it.

"Mmm. Smells good. I never knew you could cook," Toothiana said, as she admire the hot delicious smell and tasty sight of the curry in the pot.

"Yeah. My dad taught me how to cook when I got interested in it. I think it's still good," Jack said, before lifting a small portion of the curry, blowed it, and brought it to Tooth's face.

"Taste it," he said, which Tooth was able to comply. Jack waited for the face expression as a small thought came in his head, having him to hold his laughter a bit.

"Mmm! Jack, this is so...hot! Hot!" Tooth said, immediately fanning her tongue while Jack started laughing. She immediately grabbed a cup from the covers, got some cold water from the sink and drank it, while Jack was trying to calm himself down from his laughter.

"That's what I was hoping for!" He said while he continued stirring the curry. He then gained a hit on the shoulder, having himself chuckled a bit.

"That's too spicy!" Tooth complained.

"That was the point of this dinner," Jack said, smirking down at his curry. Tooth pouted at that. She never liked spicy food since they always burned her mouth so much. She couldn't handle the heat during this dinner.

And she didn't.

By the time the two was ready to eat dinner towards the end, Tooth went through three cups of ice cold water for each spoonful of curry while Jack was mostly laughing at the expressions. No matter how many times he told her to stop, she kept saying one thing over and over again, "I don't want to waste it! You worked hard on it!" Tooth's tongue was a little numb through the process of cold water and spicy curry, while Jack's eyes were a little red through the tears of humor he was having during the dinner. Tooth mostly liked the rice balls during the dinner since it was the only thing that wasn't spicy at all and was one of her favorite foods to have. Jack didn't mind, however. He just liked the humor he got at dinner.

Right now, Jack was setting up the bed he had her rest on when he found her unconscious in the bathroom. Before dinner, he was able to clean the bathroom and throw away the razor in the garbage, knowing it wouldn't be that useable since it was used for a horrid memory that both of them want to forget. The smell of strawberry was able to get rid of the smell of Tooth's blood, as well as having no leftover stains of her blood, having himself a little woozy from the fruity fumes in the room. Tooth felt so bad for what has happened to hurt that she figured that she was cracked, like what she did to Pitch during the 'incident', but Jack didn't care since she was still living right now.

The bed was clean from the smell of first aid supplies to vanilla air freshener in the entire room, making it like it was perfect for any one in a guest room. Soon after, Jack turned at a knock of the door, blushing brightly at the view of his girl.

Toothiana, hair combed and brushed down, revealing the highlights more, had on a long, white, extra large, buttoned shirt that passed by her waist, while having her head slightly down while grasping a teddy bear close to her chest as her bag was over her shoulder by the single strap. Some strands of her hair was on her chest, covering most of it since the shirt was slightly see-through. The shirt was his father's, borrowed for a party last month, but the teddy bear was his, given by his mother long ago. He liked the bear, but he had to admit. She looked really cute like this, even with the bear.

Toothiana slowly lifted her head up, revealing her eyes slightly shining and a huge blush spread across her face. Jack tried to do everything he can from having a nosebleed in front of her.

Jack then cleared his throat before walking towards her. He grabbed her shoulders softly then kissed her forehead. Tooth felt a slight tremble from him, making her believe he was more embarrassed then her as she noticed the huge blush on the bridge of his nose, but it wasn't as big as hers.

"I have to admit," Jack said. "You do look really cute like this."

Toothiana squeaked a little, before hiding her face with his teddy bear. "N-no, I don't!"

Jack chuckled a bit before lowering his teddy bear from her face, then brought his hand up to grasp her chin, having dimmed blue and sparkled purple be in contact with each other before Jack leaned down and gave a full passionate kiss to Tooth.

Tooth's arms were wrapped around his back, while Jack's hands were on her waist and the teddy bear was crushed between them. Tooth's blush grew bigger when she felt a slimy substance on her lip, having her mouth slightly open and have the substance enter her mouth, having her moan at the warmth. Jack's blush also gotten bigger as he never tongued any of his other girlfriends, expect for Tooth, and he liked every moment of it with her. Soon, needing to breath, the two pulled back, having a thin trail of saliva be broken and short breathing coming in for both of them.

Tooth recontinued holding the teddy bear when they pulled back, having Jack smirk and then flicked its ear a bit.

"I'm sorry," Tooth said. "It's weird, but I'm not used to sleep over someone else's house without.." Tooth said, looking down at Jack's teddy bear. "I know that this is yours, but I found it on the floor! And it looked abandoned! And even though it's yours, and I didn't asked, but I couldn't help myself and-"

Tooth stopped at the sight of Jack's pale hand, smoothing the teddy bear's head. Both were silent as Jack smooth the fake fur, until Jack finally spoke.

"My mom gave Yogi to me. Long before she died," he said, as he smoothed the fur. "My mom knew that I liked Yogi Bear shows when I was younger so she got me one when I was 5, and I named the toy Yogi after him. I loved this bear, not just it reminded me of my childhood...,but it was the only item that reminded me of my mom other than Emma."

Tooth noticed in Jack's eyes, even though he had a soft smile on his face, they showed much sadness for his loss. The spoken term of his memory through the bear made Tooth felt like crying as she also cherish two things that reminded her of the parents she once had before their deaths: the necklace from her mom, and a special army dagger from her father that was given to her as a protection for herself on his will.

Now that Tooth thought of it, where was that dagger anyway?

Tooth held Yogi a little less as she looked at Jack's eyes. He noticed the feeling of being seen like this by Tooth, but he didn't bother to look up. Even though he was trying to hold them back, Jack actually felt like crying for the second time of his life ever since his mother died. After babyhood was over, he barely cried now of days, but he did however cried when his mom was pronounced dead after the birth of Emma. He didn't cried at the funeral, just had a sadden look on his face with the blue eyes, being dull and lifeless as ever.

He kept blaming himself more than he blamed Emma for her death, because the girl was just a baby, a baby that had all the features their mother had other than having longer hair than her. Jack felt guilty many times on wanting to take the anger out on Emma, and once he finally did, he felt crushed for having the child be feared by him and cry every time he was near her. Soon, one day, when Emma was one year old, a entire year of never having contact or connection with each other, Emma took her first steps towards Jack, who had much dullness in his eyes for the guilt he had a year ago. When he saw the first steps, he was surprised for a second, but he dulled it down when he knew that he wasn't going to get the love he wanted from her.

A tear shed on the night where Emma took her first steps, which was Christmas, their father's favorite time of the year. Emma noticed that tear and walked towards Jack, having most people that was here for the party, which were family members from both sides, be shocked at the attempt Emma was making towards Jack. North recorded the entire thing as Jack was surprised to see his little sister, no longer fearing him but instead was wanting him for a hug as her arms were spread and had a toothless smile on her face. Jack, no smile but had wonder in his eyes, had finally touched Emma after a year of not being able to.

Jack soon shed tears when Emma said her first word in his ear. "Jackie."

For it, he promised himself that he would give the love his mother wanted him to give to Emma.

It was a vow he kept ever since Emma moved in with their aunt, but it was also a time where he would make a certain girl he will cherish the most a happy one to be with, no matter what. It was also an excuse to have himself relax a little, knowing that every girl's innocent smile will remind him of either Emma or his mother.

Yogi was a childhood source he never want to lose.

Jack then looked up a little, seeing his worried girl, having him smile since she worries for a lot of things, but he didn't mind. He then grasped her cheek in comfort, having her jump a little from the contact she got from him and looked at his comforting blue eyes.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you sleep with the bear tonight. After what you been through during the week, I think it would be find for you to sleep with Yogi."

Toothiana was speechless, but soon spoke again in a quiet tone, "Are you? I don't want to if you want him tonight."

Jack smirked then kissed her forehead again before bringing their foreheads together, "I'll be fine. The question is, will you be?"

Toothiana giggled a bit before responding, "I'll be fine. Especially since the bear's yours."

Jack chuckled again before kissing her fully on the lips for a few seconds then pulled back. Toothiana had to admit to herself; she loved feeling his soft smooth lips on hers. It was like his love and kisses were her only drug to make her drunk more than alcohol. She wouldn't admit it, even though he is her boyfriend now, but she just couldn't.

Soon, Jack left the room, leaving the little drugged girlfriend in the room with a smirk on his face. Toothiana then closed the door and found herself, hopping on her bed to the excitement and glee she was having from the kiss before. She held the bear close and there, she was able to get two scents from the bear.

Strawberry; Jack

A thick aroma of a special vanilla; perfume; Jack's mother, she believed.

"Mmm. That smells nice," Toothiana said as she got under the sheets and thanks to the aroma on the bear, she found herself towards Dreamland again, hoping she doesn't get another nightmare tonight.

'Mom..' Was her last thought before she went unconscious.

Jack found himself, laying on his bed instead of falling asleep. It wasn't because he need Yogi, he didn't mind his girl sleeping with him, thoughts were just entering his head that was too much for him to handle.

How was Emma doing in North's place? Why would Pitch abuse his stepdaughter like that? What happened to her parents? What is Pitch going to do to her IF he lets her go back for a while?

Jack was overprotective to the ones he loved, including his friends, but Emma and Toothiana were the only girls he wanted to protect more from any hurt or danger coming their way. Mostly Emma though. He knows Toothiana brave, but she just barely show it. He was hoping that she will reveal herself more during their relationship, but just hope that there will be no arguments in the future. He hated to argue, even at school towards teachers. It was just pointless and stupid to have on a pathetic topic during the conversation. He loved Tooth and didn't want to lose her because of a stupid argument.

Emma was right. He did love her. More than ever. And he doesn't want to lose her. Not. At. All.

The thought of Tooth as the subject made him think of the times when she was so shy at the strip club when he was just playing around, but also attracting her attention. Soon, the lap dance was a thing he barely does at the club, but he didn't mind since he wasn't naked at the time, even though he was playing around on planning to be completely naked at the time. He never knew she was that sensitive until he saw the tears stream down from her eyes. He remember his mother always giving him kisses through the pain he gets when he was younger. Kisses usually made him relax by her soft touch of her lips. Jack did the same when he kiss the tears away, having her relax a little, but his emotions got the best of him when he found himself in a lip lock with her.

He was just as surprised that Tooth kissed him back, especially since she was nervous during the whole thing.

Jack admits that she's a pretty good kisser. Not as good as the other girls he dated, but the personality was much better than the others since they always changed when they dated him, and he hated it. He knows the girl. He never saw her change during her freshmen year in Burgess University. Even though she was with Rapunzel, she never changed herself for anyone, no matter what. He liked that, just like he liked her personality, looks, and how she treated others.

What he never expected that a angel liked her was abused by a demon like Pitch.

A text from the old man, that almost raped her to pregnancy, that abused her, made fun of both her and Jack, was enough for him to even be ticked off that Toothiana lives with him. Her kindness wasn't even enough for the guy to stop hurting her. He can just imagine the pain, the fear every time he contacts her, how he talks to her, and how he punishes her. The last part made him shiver a bit, thinking of healing bruises she would have received from a long time.

Jack then sat up, revealing a blue shirtless tee while his underwear was under the sheets. Anger and confidence was in his eyes as he looked down on his sheets in his dark room, that was slightly lighten by the moonlight through the blinds of his window.

"I love you, Toothiana May," he whispered. "And I won't let you get hurt." His voice showed much confidence while feeling the picture of his mother's eyes, looking at him, having him feel the warm she has every time he accomplished a right thing. Jack then looked up in surprised at the knock of the door.

"What wrong with Tooth?" He said, slightly worried as he got out of bed, putting on a pair of sweat pants and then towards the door. When he opened the door, the last thing he remember was passing on the floor while a loud bang came in the area before he fell. The last thing he also saw was something black before going unconscious.

Morning arisen, having Tooth be greeted by the bright rays of the sun. Tooth woke up by it, having her smile at the soft smell of strawberry and vanilla from the bear that she held for the entire night. She soon got up and walked out of the bedroom, mostly smiling to know that the whole day yesterday wasn't a dream. She did tutored Jack, he did healed her, and they did revealed their love for each other.

Noticing no scent of breakfast in the area, Tooth got a little curious, "Hmm. I wonder what Jack would like for breakfast." She then went to his room, only to frown slightly to see no view of Jack's body on the bed. No sounds of water running was made or shuffling in the area, having her believe Jack went out.

"Where did Jack go?" She said, leaving the room. She then went to the kitchen, seeing if he left a note or something in the area.

There was a note on the fridge which Tooth noticed. It wasn't Jack's writing, as the writing was able to scare her to run back to her room, needing help while she change back into her yesterday's clothes. Fear was in her eyes while she got ready, noticing everything that was from one culprit to that note.

'_YOU WANT HIM... FIND ME FIRST..._' The note said, the letters in tears on the paper. And no one can do it better than Pitch Black himself.


End file.
